Coming Home
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Jade and Derek return to Beacon Hills as promised. But..something's wrong with Jade, she's sick. Kitsune can't get sick though? An immediate trip to Deaton is needed. Will this news change everything? Change Derek and Jade? Scott? Stiles? Kira? The whole pack? One thing is for certain, this is going to be a bumpy ride for them all.
1. Chapter 1

**New fic! It's an extension off of my other fic 'The Return Of Jade Murphy'. If you haven't already read that then this may be a little confusing but you'll get it :) I'd advise you to read that fic first though. As for my readers from my other fic that wanted the Jerek baby, here you go! Here's your story! Same chapter, just as a starter :) Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Jade?!" Scott crashes into my arms, hugging me tightly. The rest of the pack is over at our house. They all see us and get up, big smiles on their faces, and greet us. Scott lets me go to manly handshake with Derek. Stiles collides with me next. Then Kira, Lydia, Liam and Malia.

"Did your Dad do what I asked?" I ask Kira. She nods, pulling it out of her jacket pocket. She hands it over to me carefully.

"What's that?" Stiles asks.

"It's her first tail" I say, running my fingers over the obsidian that's not be crafted into some sort of ninja star. I hand it back to her.

"Thank you for doing that" she says.

"All you" I smile at her. "You deserved it"

"How many do you have?" Kira asks, making everyone look at me.

"I dont have any obsidian" I say.

"That's just a physical representation. How many tails do you have?" Kira asks. I see Scott flash his eyes and look at me but they turn human again and he looks confused.

"She's learnt to conceal it" Derek tells Scott.

"I have 2" I tell them.

"Why don't you have knives or something?" Stiles asks.

"Um..I was going to get them but..after she passed..I just didn't" I tell them awkwardly.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Stiles says. I wave it off.

"It's okay"

"How come you're back early?" Malia asks. Derek and I share a look.

"Jade..what happened?" Scott asks, stepping closer to me. He takes deep breath, eyes narrowing in confusion at me. He can smell my sickness or whatever it is.

"I'm..i'm sick" I tell him.

"Sick? We can't get sick?" Kira reminds me.

"I know, that's why we came back. I need to go see Deaton" I say.

..

In case it was something as dangerous as being poisoned like Satomi's pack, only Derek and Scott came with me to see Deaton. I cringe as Deaton sticks a needle into my arm.

"You're okay" Scott says, squeezing my knee as i'm sitting on one of his tables. Scott knows I don't like needles. Deaton takes some blood and I sigh in relief when he takes the needle out. I'm rubbing my hand over the needle site straight away, it still stings but it's healing now.

"You say you starting getting sick yesturday?" Deaton asks. I nod.

"Throwing up, headache, just feeling yuck. I've never been human so I don't know what it's supposed to feel like but I don't think i'm supposed to feel like this" I shrug.

"I'm going to run some tests, do some research. I'll get back to you as soon as I can" Deaton tells me.

"Thank you. What should I do for now?" I ask.

"Try and stay in bed" he says. I grin. "TRY" he pushes.

"Yeah, okay" I say with a coy grin. Then I turn to Scott and Derek and they're both wearing 'you're staying in bed, end of' faces. I sigh. Dammit.

..

I groan again. This sucks!

"Stop whining" Stiles says, sitting down on my bed.

"This is so boring!" I whine.

"Being forced to stay in bed always is" he says.

"Not always" I tease. He makes a disgusted face and I burst out laughing.

"As gross as that was, it's nice to see you're feeling better" Stiles says. Not too long ago, I was wrapped around the toilet being sick again. Stiles had to kick Scott out as he was hovering. Stiles has taken to looking after me and I sent Derek home to sleep. He drove us all the way home so I know he must be feeling tired. I lean up and throw my jumper off, it's getting too hot. "What's that?" Stiles asks. I look down and see he's looking at my tattoo, partially hidden by the angle of my wrist. I turn it over and hold it out to Stiles. "Dude?!"

"I know, it's beautiful right?" I say.

"I was thinking more, what the hell?" Stiles chuckles. "How'd you get this?"

"Derek did it..with a blowtouch" I cringe at the memory of the pain.

"He burnt you with a blowtorch?!" Stiles yelps.

"Who burnt you with a blowtorch?" Scott asks, coming back into the room.

"Derek did. Look at this" Stiles says, holding my wrist up making me bend weirdly.

"Is that a tattoo?" Scott asks, coming over and grabbing my wrist.

"Guys" I say, pulling my wrist back.

"Tea..teag..what does that say?" Stiles asks, trying to read it.

"Teaghlach" I say with a perfect Irish accent. I actually had one when I lived with Nana but the longer I was away from her and with Scott and Aunty Mel, the further I got from that side of myself, I lost my accent. I shouldn't have let my Irish heritage slip away from me like I did. That's something I can do, get back in touch with myself, with Nana.

"What does it mean?" Scott asks, both boys sitting down on my bed now.

"Family, pack" I tell them.

"Did you get it for her?" Scott asks and I can tell he's talking about my Nana. I nod.

"But for myself too. Just needed a litte reminder that she's always with me, that the pack's always with me" I smile softly.

"We should leave you to get some sleep" Scott says. I'm about to object but i'm cut off with my own yawn. Damn. I nod in agreement. "Night J"

"Goodnight J"

"Night Scott, night Stiles" I say.

..

I wake up and someone's raking their hand through my hair. I open my eyes and I see Derek smiling softly.

"Derek" I yawn. He looks at me, realising i'm now awake. "What are you doing here? I told you to rest"

"I did. But Deaton called me, he thinks he knows what's wrong" he says. I sit up and Derek moves so he's sitting up as well.

"Good, it's been bugging me these past days" I say. Someone knocks on my room door. "Come in" Scott and Stiles step in. Scott's eyes dart between Derek and I but he doesn't say anything. I'm under the blankets and Derek sitting on my bed, nothing suspicious about that.

"Deaton called, he wants to see you right away" Scott says. I nod.

"We better get going then"

..

"Scott, Stiles, Derek, could you please excuse us" Deaton says.

"No? Why would we do that?" Stiles scoffs.

"I need to speak with Jade by herself" he says.

"It's okay, whatever's wrong with me, they should know too" I say.

"Right now, that might not be the smartest idea" Deaton says.

"Why? What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"Just give me 5 minutes with her" Deaton requests. I watch in slight amusement as all three males cross their arms over their chests in defiance.

"It's fine Deaton, really, just tell me what's wrong so I can get better" I chuckle.

"It's going to be awhile before you're..'better' as you say" Deaton starts.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Derek asks.

"I really advise you let me talk to you first" Deaton pleads with me.

"Deaton, you're starting to worry me. Come on, out with it" I say. He sighs heavily, eyes flicking to Scott a little nervously.

"You're.." he sighs again.

"Deaton" I say a little impatiently.

"You're pregnant" he says. Stiles' jaw hits the floor and Scott and Derek's eyes widen in shock.

"Sure I am" I chuckle. "Now seriously, what's wrong with me?" I ask. Then I see the serious look on Deaton's face. Oh god. "You're being serious?" I ask him, shocked myself.

"Yes" Deaton confirms.

"Uh..shit" I sigh. I look over at Derek and he looks like he's in complete and utter shock.

"Is it his?" Scott speaks up, pointing at Derek.

"Who else's would it be?" Stiles says, rubbing his hands down his face. We all turn towards Scott when he lets out a low growl. "Hey, Scotty.." Stiles tries, seeing his eyes are blazing bright red. Derek sighs.

"Do what you have too" he says. Before anyone can stop Scott, he lurches forward and grabs Derek by his shirt, slamming him into the wall.

"You got my cousin pregnant?!" he grounds out.

"Looks like it" Derek says. Remember when I said he was more relaxed? This is so not the time to be feeling relaxed and sass a very angry Scott McCall.

"Scott, come on" I say. Scott turns to me with a frustrated glare. "Can I talk to him, alone?" Scott doesn't let Derek go. "Please Scotty?" I bring out the puppy dog eyes and everyone knows what's going to happen next. Scott sighs and lets Derek go.

"Everyone out" he says in a quiet voice, sulking out the door. I pat his shoulder as he passes me. I get how he's feeling, with the whole 'Derek broke my trust' thing from seeing us kiss and date. Now i'm pregnant, with his pup..that's alot more than dating. Even Deaton walks out, leaving just Derek and I.

"So.." I say awkwardly. Derek walks over and and pulls himself up to sit next to me on the table. He reaches over and takes my hand in his.

"We're having a pup" he says, voice quiet.

"If that's what you want..there's other options" I say the second part nervously, i'd never want to do that. Derek's eyes snap to mine.

"No, it's what I want" he says quickly. "You as well?"

"Yeah, of course" I smile in relief at his words. I lean againist his shoulder, feeling a little worn out by the news. Sure, it's a suprise but i'm happy about it. I just hope Derek is too.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! I'm still deciding on what the baby will be. I already know the gender and have a name though ;) I like the idea of fire kitsune, or just a different kitsune to it's mother. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Guys..I have some news. Well, _we_ have some news" I say, looking over at Derek. The whole pack looks at us expectantly, except Stiles, Scott and Derek of course. I'm having trouble saying it out-loud. Derek comes over and brings an arm around my waist.

"Jade's pregnant" he says. Alot of emotions roll over the pack's faces.

"No more katana training for you then" Kira breaks the silence. She gets up with a smile and comes and hugs me. "Congratualations" she says. I smile back at her. Lydia gets up next, Kira moving to congratualate Derek.

"Congratualations sweetie" Lydia says, hugging me.

"Thanks Lydz" I say. The whole pack congratualate us..except Scott and Stiles. No, those two just looked pissed, especially Scott. Derek sees Scott and Stiles standing off to the side and motions for Scott to go outside. Scott nods and sends Stiles to me. I smile at Stiles and accept a hug but watch nervously as my boyfriend and cousin disappear from sight.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"I know you're not happy with this but it's happening" I say, standing outside with Scott.

"I can't believe you" he sighs. "You were supposed to protect her..I told you to keep your hands off her" Scott's not yelling and it suprises me. He sounds..disappointed, like he can't believe we'd actually do this.

"I'm in love with her Scott, i'm sorry but I can't help how I feel or how she feels" I say. He nods and sits down, rubbing his hands down his face.

"When was the baby conceived?" Scott asks me.

"What?"

"After I told you both not to do _anything_?" Scott asks.

"Uh..no. I was before that. After what happened at the school with the poison" I tell him. Scott sighs again, bringing his hand through his hair stressfully. "Why are you so objective to this?" I ask.

"Because she's my cousin, like a sister to me and you're..you" he says.

"The real reason Scott" I say, looking down at the young alpha.

"After what happened with Daniel..I just don't think she's ready for something like this. I know how stressful kids can be, especially babies"

"You know i'm going to be at her side? With her the entire time?" I ask him, sitting down across from him. He looks up at me.

"And what if you guys break up?" he asks.

"I wouldn't let that happen"

"But what if it did?" he pushes.

"I would still be at her side. That's my kid too Scott. That means i'm responsible for him or her and i'm not going to abandon them or Jade" I tell him honestly. Scott stares at me for a few seconds before smiling slightly.

"You've changed alot" he says.

"I know"

"When we first meet, you were so angry. Covered in leather" Scott chuckles at the memory. I grin.

"You were on my property" I shrug.

"You trained me..horribly. I think Stiles throwing lacrossee balls at me helped me more than you did" he's still smiling and i'm glad you can look back at laugh at how we used to be.

"Hey, you've had your share of mistakes too" I remind him. He smiles properly now.

"I can't argue with that" he says. "And i'm not objective about this" Scott says, voice serious now. "I mean, i'm shocked and feel a little betrayed but if this makes her happy and it makes you happy then i'm all for it. I just..i'm having a hard time accepting it" Scott says.

"I know. I'm sorry we weren't honest in the beginning. And i'm sorry some things went the way they did but i'm in this for the long run and I know Jade would love nothing more than for her cousin, her brother, to have her back"

"I'll always have her back" Scott says with a nod. "Just don't screw this up" he says. "Otherwise, I will tear you throat out" he warns. I chuckle.

"I know you will"

"Come on, let's get back inside" he says. I nod and we both stand up, walking back inside. Jade looks at us a little worried. I go over and hug her.

"Everything's fine. Scott's here for you" I tell her. She smiles and hugs into me tightly.

..

..

**Short one sorry! Favourite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! Hmm..let's see if you're right. Here's your update!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Hey" I say to Scott.

"Hey" he says, sitting on the couch.

"Can I sit?"

"Of course" he says, moving over a little.

"I'm pregnant but i'm not fat yet" I chuckle. Scott tenses up a little at the joke. "Derek told me you guys talked"

"Yeah..we did" he nods. "I'm going to be here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know" I smile.

"Is it..weird?" Scott asks a little awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know..having a person growing inside of you"

"Oh" I laugh. "Yeah, it's a little weird I guess but they say babies are miracles, right? I'm still adjusting to the news so.."

"Oh, right" Scott nods. "Can I?" he asks, hand hovering over my stomach.

"It's too soon for them to kick" I tell him.

"But not too soon to feel a heartbeat" Scott smiles. I nod. He brings his hand to my stomach and his face lights up. I know right then and there that no matter how Scott feels about Derek and I _doing it_, he's going to love and protect our pup. "I can feel it" he says in amazement. I bring my hand to where his is, I didn't know you could do that. When I feel baby's heartbeat, it's bliss. It's perfect. The front door opens and Aunty comes in.

"An reason we're feeling Jade's stomach?" she asks in amusement, putting her handbag down and sitting down on the one-seater. Oh..I haven't told Melissa yet either.

"I should go" Scott says, getting up. I grab his arm.

"No, please don't" I plead. I have no idea how she's going to react.

"Fine" Scott sighs, sitting back down. Melissa watches the exchange with narrowed eyes.

"Jade? What's going on?" Aunty asks.

"Um.." I look to Scott but he shakes his head. He's not helping me.

"Jade" Aunty Mel says. "I do not have a supernatural level of paitence and you're really worrying me..come on, tell me" she pleads. I sit up straighter, turning my body towards her. Aunty must sense the urgency because she does the same.

"Okay, so..Derek and I are..together and.."

"I know that" she chuckles. "Wait. No" she says.

"Um..yes"

"You're moving out?" she asks. Wait, what?

"No, what?"

"Are you and him going to live together? It's a little soon to be thinking like that, don't you think?" she asks nervously. If she thinks it's too soon for that then this is going to be harder to tell her than I thought.

"No, i'm not going anywhere right now" I say.

"Oh, good" she smiles. "Then what's up?"

"Uh.."

"Jade, for the love of god, just tell her" Scott sighs, tension settling high in his shoulders at the drawn out confession.

"Tell me what?" Aunty asks.

"Derek and I..we're.." I try, bringing a hand to my stomach. She watches me with wide eyes.

"No you're not, not that. Right? You're not about to say what I think you are, right?" it's like she's trying to convince me i'm wrong.

"I'm sorry but..i'm pregnant" I finally tell her. A deadly thick silence falls over the room. Scott's eyes are darting between us. And once again, Derek's timing is complete shit. The second Aunty sees him walk through the door, she's on her feet. "Melissa, wait!" she grabs him and throws him againist a wall. It's weird to see him being thrown againist the wall when it's usually the other way around.

"Uh.." Derek says, looking at us for some sort of explaination.

"You got her pregnant?!" Aunty yells, tightening her grip on him.

"Oh..yeah" Derek's trying to keep her calm. "Sorry.." he says awkwardly. Aunty looks between us angerily. She lets Derek go, turning back to me.

"You're 20 years old, you're stuck in this supernatural world" she says. She looks between us both now. "How could you even think of bringing a baby into this world?" she asks. She's not angry anymore though..no, she's upset. Tears start to well up in her eyes before she's running up to her room and closing the door. We all hear her crying.

"Let me talk to her" Scott says softly. I nod, not able to say anything. Derek slowly walks over to me.

"Jade?" he calls out. I look up at him with confused, sad eyes. "Why don't we go out for abit? Go for a walk?" he offers softly. I nod. His hand slips into mine and he leads me out the door. What the hell just happened?

..

..

**There's a reason for Melissa's actions! Favourite, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Bre x2 and OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! I'll give you a little teaser for the baby, it's going to be something 'different' ;)**

**Scott's p.o.v**

"Mum?" I call out, knocking on her room door. "Mum?"

"Come in and close the door" she says. I listen, going in and closing the door. "Where's Jade?" she asks, wiping her eyes.

"She left with Derek. You really upset her" I say, watching her.

"I..I didn't mean to"

"You practically told her she's not allowed to be a Mum" I remind her.

"I was upset-"

"Now they're upset, i'm upset" I say. "I've given Derek a hard time about this already but he's commited. He wants to stay with her for good. He wants to be at her side, she's safe with him" I find myself sticking up for the man even though I still have my own problems with him. I just don't understand why Mum did what she did, said what she said.

"I'm trying to protect her!" Mum raises her voice, getting upset again.

"We can protect here, all of us together. She's got us, Derek, the entire pack. She's going to be okay-"

"No, she won't be!" Mum snaps, making me flinch.

"Mum?" I say quietly.

"I..I can't explain how I know..I just do, okay?" she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. She starts pacing. "Mum" I say. "Mum!" she stops and turns to me. "Tell me what's going on, right now"

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

Derek and I are sitting at the water's edge, feet in the water.

"She'll come around" Derek says softly.

"Yeah, i'm sure she will" I say in a flat tone.

"Hey" Derek says. I turn and look at him. "She loves you just as much as she loves Scott, she'll love baby too" I smile sadly at him.

"No she won't" I say, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Jade" Derek says, moving closer and bringing an arm around my waist. I know Aunty Melissa will accept our baby, it's in her blood. But accepting a baby and loving a baby are two very different things. "She will, I promise. They all will, each and every one of them, even Cora"

"Cora?"

"If she ever comes back" he sighs. I know all about Cora. I've never met her though.

"She will. Promise" I assure him, threading my fingers through his. "She's going to be an aunty, she has too" I say lightly. Derek smiles at me. We both look to my phone when it starts to ring. It's Scott. "Hey Scotty" I answer, voice quiet.

"Jade, you need to come home right now" Scott says.

"What? No, why?" I ask. Derek looks over at me, hearing what Scott's saying.

"Please, you need too. I'll explain when you get here, just get here now" he says urgently.

"Scott..I don't want to be in the same house as her right now" I sigh.

"I can explain that too just please J, _please_" he pleads. I look to Derek and he nods, getting up.

"Okay, i'm coming back now, both of us" I say.

"That's fine, just hurry okay?"

"Okay Scott"

"Thank you" he breathes out.

"Scotty..you're scaring me" I say, taking Derek's hand and letting him pull me to my feet.

"I'm sorry..i'll explain later. Just straight home okay? Straight home" he stresses.

"Okay Scott, we're coming right now, coming straight home"

"If anything happens, call me" he adds.

"Scott?"

"I'll see you soon"

"Okay, bye" I hang up and Derek rushes me to the car. "What's going on?" I ask him as he gets in the driver's seat. He quickly pulls out, making for my house.

"I don't know, but it's got Scott nervous..that makes me nervous" he says. What the hell's going on?

..

When we walk in, Scott and Melissa are waiting for us. I feel many emotions roll over me from seeing my Aunty but she's dragging me into a hug before I can say anything. Derek and I are frozen as she moves to him, hugging him too. She moves to the door and locks it. She turns to us. Derek and I are wide-eyed.

"Okay.." I say.

"I'm sorry for what I did" Aunty Mel says. "I shouldn't have done that or said that"

"Aunty..what's going on?" I ask her, stepping closer to her.

"Something's coming" she says.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks, coming closer as well.

"I saw it, I dreamt it" Aunty says, her voice is cracking and I can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"Saw what?" I ask her.

"They're coming for you" she says, looking at me. Derek looks at me.

"What? Mel, you're not making any sense-" I start.

"For the past week, i've had the same dream. But I knew it wasn't possible because you weren't pregnant, I ignored it. It's so vivid. It's real, I can feel it. You are pregnant, that's how I know this wasn't a dream, that it's coming true" she says.

"What is it then?" I ask her.

"A vision" she says fearfully.

"What happens?" Derek asks her, coming closer to me.

"I don't know what they are..they get you alone..they take you away" Aunty Melissa's eyebrows are burrowed, the memory is hard for her to recall. Something very bad happens. "It's not you they want though" she says, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. I look at her in confusion..then the pieces fall into place.

_"No you're not, not that. Right?" her frantic voice. Like she didn't want to believe it._

_"How could you even think of bringing a baby into this world?" her anger was gone, replaced with saddness. She was..scared. For my baby._

"For baby" I whisper, bringing my hands over my stomach. She nods, a few tears falling.

"Why?" Derek asks, voice angry but he's trying to keep his voice calm as it's not her he's angry at.

"I don't know, I don't know when or who, I don't know much. I just know..it-it's going to happen. I don't know why i've been seeing this or how" Aunty Melissa says, sounding scared. "I'm sorry" she says.

"Scott, what do we do?" Derek asks him, bringing me to his side. Scott looks scared too. I'm scared. Hell, i'm pretty certain Derek is to, he's just better at hiding it.

"I-I don't know" he says.

"Deaton..we need to go back to Deaton" I say.

"If he knew something, he would have told us" Scott says.

"Who else is there? I don't trust Morrell, not after she went againist you guys with Deucalion. Deaton's our best shot" I say.

"Okay" Scott sighs. "I'll bring the pack together, we need to protect you" Scott says to me. I nod. I don't care about me, I care about baby. But she needs me, so I need to be careful as well.

..

Aunty Melissa's driving, Scott in the front seat, Derek and I in the back. He's holding my hand and for the first time it's not helping to ease my fear. But he is here for me. He's still at my side. That makes it a little easier. But i'm still scared for our baby. Scott walks around the clinic when we get there. I see the pack around the clinic, in the distance. I nod to each of them. Me, Melissa, Scott and Derek come into the clinic. Stiles is already inside. He's standing there, eyes wide.

"Stiles? What is it?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Jade, don't!" he warns me. My eyes widen in horror. The clinic is trashed. Deaton lays lifeless on the metal table, shirt shredded, deep wounds covering his chest.

"Scott!" I scream. Scott comes skidding in. I know how he feels about Deaton. Deaton's like his Dad considering the things _Uncle_ Rafael did to him.

"No, no, no" Scott whimpers, rushing over to Deaton. He searches for a pulse, checking him over. He's trying to wake him up. "He's got a pulse" Scott says frantically. "He need to get him out of here to help heal him.." Scott trails off, not finishing his sentance.

"What is it?" I ask him. I follow his train of vision. A sob escapes me when I see it. Derek quickly pulls me to his chest, hiding me away from the writing on the wall. In blood, probably Deaton's, there's writing on the wall.

_You know it's an abomination Jade_

_There's nowhere for you to hide_

_I will find you_

_I will kill you_

_Both of you_

"Scott, we have to do something" Stiles says. "What do we do?" he asks. The rest of the pack have come in now, hearing me scream. Everyone's looking to the true alpha for answers.

"We..we have to run" he says, looking at me. I don't want to leave Beacon Hills, this is my home. But if this person, or whoever/whatever they are, did all that just to send a message..i'm fucking terrified to find out what they'll actually do to me if they find me. I can't risk that.

"Yeah..we do" I say, tears filling my voice.

..

..

**Told you Melissa has a reason! I know, I haven't revealed what she is/might be yet. What do you guys think is going on? Who's coming after Jade and why? Favourite, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to Guest and Bre for reviewing! Sorry for the last update! Here you go!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

We don't have a choice. We leave as soon as possible. The pack's staying together though, we're all leaving. They refuse to seperate from Jade. You can smell the pregnancy on her now, the pack's wolves, foxes, whatever, will feel the need to protect her. I let Scott drive the camaro. Melissa's in the passenger seat. Kira's in the backseat with us. She's holding one of Jade's hands. Jade's curled up againist me. Every now and then, she'll start to cry. She'll quickly wipe her tears and stop herself though. I get it, she's scared, she's terrified. Someone wrote in blood that they would kill Jade and baby. I'm scared. But I won't let it happen. But right now, we don't know who it is or who it could be so everyone outside of the pack are threats right now. John's staying back in Beacon Hills, he's tending to Deaton now that he's stable thanks to Scott. He's gonna pull through. I've got one arm around Jade, one on her stomach. I'll die before I let someone hurt my unborn child. Stiles has his Jeep, he's got Malia, Liam and Lydia with him. Nobody's certain on how Melissa saw the things she did, or dreamt them whatever. But we all saw what was written on the animal clinic wall, we all saw Deaton..that's enough for me to take Jade and run. I called the only person outside the pack I can trust. I called my sister. Cora's letting us all come up to her house. It's around other people but not too close. She says it's safe, no hunters, no supernatural so far. I thanked her, told her I loved her and promised we'd all get there safe. The thing is..I didn't tell her why they were after my girlfriend. Cora hasn't meet Jade and I didn't want to tell her she was pregnant with my pup over the phone. Knowing Cora, she'll smell it the second we get there. She's been around pregnant people, our family. I'm a little nervous for them two to meet but my fear and need to protect my girlfriend and child outweighs that by a long shot.

..

I leave Jade with Scott to rush over to Cora when we arrive. I hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much for this" I say.

"Derek..what's going on?" Cora asks when she pulls back. "What's that smell? I smell foxes" she says, eye narrowing. I may have left that out too..

"It's Kira and Jade. It's okay, I swear. I'll explain everything when we're inside" I say. Cora nods and motions for us to follow her in. We all pile in. Most of the pack are tired, they sit down with heavy eyes.

"This is Kira, she's a thunder kitsune" I introduce Kira to Cora. "This is my younger sister Cora" the two shake hands. Cora's skeptical and I get it, this is mostly a mystery to her. And she isn't exactly buddy buddy with foxes like the pack have become..like i've become. "This is Liam, Scott's beta" I introduce those two. Now for the awkward part. "This is Malia..Peter's daughter" I say. Cora's eyes snap to me. I've keep her up to date with Peter and that's it. Both females eye each other and they don't shake hands. They have mixed feelings about Peter.

"Where's Jade?" Cora asks. I turn and motion for Scott to let her go. She comes over cautiously, watching Cora. She's just being protective of her pup.

"Cora, this is Jade. Jade, this is Cora" I say. They look at each other for a few seconds before shaking hands. I see Cora sniff the air. Her eyes widen.

"You're pregnant" she says to Jade. Jade nods. "With.." she trails off, looking at me.

"Is there somewhere else we can talk?" I ask her. Cora nods, leading us down the hall and into another room. It's a nice house she's got. She's using her money well.

"It's why they're after her, isn't it?" Cora asks.

"Yeah. Half fox, half wolf" Jade says.

"So the baby is Derek's" Cora says.

"Yes" I nod in confirmation.

"You'll be safe here" Cora says, voice soft as she places a hand on Jade's arm.

"Thank you" Jade says, giving her a small smile.

"Do we have anything to go off? Do we know who wrote that?" Cora asks.

"No, nothing. John's still with Deaton, he might know something. We left as soon as we could" I tell my sister.

"Well the house is lined with mountain ash so we can block out the supernatural" Cora tells us. Smart girl.

"What if..what if it's not supernatural?" Jade asks, voice cracking with tears. I bring an arm around her waist and the other threads our fingers together.

"Then we murder them for threatening you and my nephew or neice" Cora says. People who say i'm protective have never seen Cora when her family's threatened. Jade nods, sniffing back her tears. "Come on, you need rest" Cora says. She guides us the the spare room. "You two stay in here, the pack can stay out in the lounge"

"Thank you, so much for this" Jade says.

"We're family now, it's what we do" Cora says, giving her a soft smile. Cora was so quick to accept Jade and I admire that about her. I lean forward and kiss Cora's forehead before she leaves to help the pack set up somewhere to sleep. I close the room door. Jade and I change into other clothes as we've been in the car for hours. We get into bed and I pull her to me, keeping my arms around her.

"You're gonna be okay" I tell her. She smiles weakly.

"Yeah, I hope so"

"You will be, we all will be" I assure her. I kiss her softly before cuddling closer to her. One of her hands are linked with mine, resting over her stomach. That's how we fall asleep, me holding my fox and our baby close, protectively.

..

..

**And Cora's back! Yes! I don't know if i'm going to keep Cora as a regular but we'll see :) Any ideas on who's doing this? Favourite, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's p.o.v**

The pack sits around Cora's small table eating breakfast. We're pretty squashed so Scott's got Kira on his lap, Malia's in Stiles'. I'm sitting close to Derek but not in his lap, we're not that openly affectionate like the others are. When Scott's phone rings, every single one of us turns towards him. He pulls it out, looking at the caller ID.

"It's Deaton" he says, looking more at me and Derek than anyone else. Scott takes a deep breath and answers the phone. "Deaton?"

"Scott. Is everyone okay? Are they safe?" we can all hear what Deaton's saying.

"Let me put it on speaker" Scott says. He puts his phone on speaker as Stiles and Lydia can't hear. "We're all here, we're all safe" Scott says.

"Jade?" Deaton calls out.

"I'm here" I say.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" I assure him, Derek grabbing my hand in his under the table.

"How's our little miracle doing?" Deaton asks, voice lighter. The tension in the room lifts a little, everyone smiling a little, eyes softening.

"She's doing good" I say.

"She?" Derek asks. I turn and look at him.

"I think so" I nod.

"No, I think he's a boy" Derek says, smiling softly at me.

"We'll see Hale" I chuckle a little, feeling better then I was yesturday. When I turn back around, everyone's watching us with smiles. "How are you Deaton? That was..messy back there" I say. He chuckles a little himself.

"Don't worry about me, Scott got me in the clear" he tells us. "Thank you Scott"

"No problem Doctor D. Might have to ask for another raise" Scott jokes and we're actually laughing. "What can you tell us? Do you remember anything?" Scott asks reluctantly. The mood sours a little again, it's not Scott's fault though. We do need to know, we're still being hunted.._i'm_ still being hunted.

"I know it's going to sound unbelievable but..it's..it's the Calaveras" Deaton tells us. Derek and I share a confused look. "More so Araya" he sighs.

But Chris..they promised to leave us alone" Stiles says.

"Well..Chris is here, with me now" Deaton tells us.

"Does that mean Kate's dead?" I ask.

"Yes" Deaton confirms and I sigh in relief. She almost killed Derek..I would be going after her myself if I wasn't pregnant. "But that also means that the deal for the Calaveras to leave the pack alone has died too" of course. We finally get quiet in Beacon Hills. We're finally happy, finally able to live. I've got a baby coming and..and this happens. We can never get left alone. We can never be truely happy. Not with the Calaveras out there.

"Listen" the voice on the line changes. It's Chris. I've missed the older man. "I doubt the rest of the Calaveras are behind Araya on this. She may be doing this alone, she might not be"

"She wrote, _I _will find you, _I_ will..she's speaking like she's alone" I point out, not finishing the second sentence..nobody's killing anyone. Only us killing her. _Me_ killing her for threatening my baby.

"Exactly. I highly doubt the others would be with her on this, you're innocent Jade" Chris says. "Your baby, innocent too. It doesn't make any sense. Well, it does to her. I-I saw what she wrote and i'm sorry..it's not true" Chris says softly. Derek squeezes my hand and I sniff back tears. He's right, my baby is not an abomination. She's a miracle. She's my everything now. I will do anything to protect her.

"What should we do?" I ask Chris.

"Stay put, as far as we know, she has no idea where you are" Chris tells me.

"What if she does know?" Derek asks Chris. Chris is queit for a little, we hear him sigh.

"Then you need to be prepared to fight" he says.

"We already are" Cora speaks up. "We always are" she sighs. But she is right, we're always prepared because there's always something waiting around the corner.

"Good. Keep us posted, we'll let you know if we see or hear anything" Chris assures us.

"Okay, thank you" Scott says. Chris hangs up after that. Scott hangs up his phone and we all slip into silence. "We stay put for now. We all need more time to rest and heal, to get our strength up. We're been on the road for too long" Scott says, easily slipping into his alpha role.

"What about training?" Liam asks.

"I've got a place. It's safe, noone gets in without us hearing them" Cora says.

"Let's train then" I say. Everyone gives me confused looks.

"You can't train" Derek says. I turn and give him a 'is that so?' face. "You're pregnant, you need rest"

"So you want me to stay in bed while everyone else does something?" I ask.

"Yes" he says. I narrow my eyes and Scott must sense a fight about to break out because he stands up.

"Come all, let's stretch our legs" the alpha says, everyone abiding as they see the challenging look on my face too. The door clicks shut.

"I can't sit around while everyone else is training to protect me. That's not fair Derek" I say.

"We want to protect you. We want to keep you and our baby safe. Don't say it like it's a burden on us because it's not" he says, voice soft.

"And if one of them gets hurt? That's on me"

"You can't possibly think that J. None of this is your fault. Just please, sleep, heal" he pleads.

"When i'm done training" I say. Derek sighs but he's smiling slightly.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"I know" I smirk. "I just wanna work on a few things with water. I'll say sitting, I won't fight, I just need to feel useful" I compromise.

"Fine" he agrees. We stand up and hug. "But that's it, sitting and water, nothing else alright?"

"Okay Der, promise"

"Okay" he smiles. He leans in and kisses me softly. "Let's go find them"

"You know why they left the room right?"

"Because someone had their bitch face on" he teases, smiling at me. I nudge him.

"Let's just find them" I grin, knowing he's right. He kisses my head and we walk down to find the pack.

..

..

**I've actually always hated the Calaveras, especially Araya. Favourite, follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in awhile! I'm posting this to all my regular update stories, i've just been overloaded with papers and long hours at work so please be patient with me! Give me a week or so to get you your next update. I'm so sorry! Argh! I hate doing this but I just can't keep up right now. Won't be like this all the time just not every day updates anymore, more every 2nd or 3rd day. Hope you stick with me and i'll see you soon :) Stay gold!

~Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy x


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally back, sorry about that! Shout out to Bre and nosferatufan for reviewing! You two are quite the regular reviewers, thanks :) Hormonal bitch sometimes? Sounds good to me. Derek kicking their asses? Sounds good too :D**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I'm not even paying attention to anything. Well, i'm focusing my hearing to listen to baby's heartbeat. Soft and steady. It's comforting. I've got a small ball of water in my hands, passing it between both hands without actually touching it, only using my power.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

It's so much more than comforting. It's crazy to think that no human could do this. They couldn't sit and listen to their baby. I'd be going stir crazy if I couldn't do this. I'd always think there was something wrong. I guess humans have far more trust in medicine and the doctor's 'trustful words' than I do. I trust Deaton, with my life, but my biggest reassurance is this right here, right now. Hearing her heartbeat with my own ears. Yes Derek, she. Something just tells me it's going to be a girl. I have no idea what it is or why I think that but it's a strong enough feeling to trust.

_Thump, thump. Thump, th-_

"Jade?" I look up, my ears being snapped away from baby.

"Hmm?" I say, seeing most of them are turned to me, watching me. "What?" I ask when noone says anything.

"Um.." Scott says, eyes not trained on me. I look to the ball of water in my hands.

"Holy crap" I breath out. It's bubbling..it's friggin' boiling. "Ah.." I say, going wide eyed. I can't possibly be doing this..I can't heat water. I slowly move it away from me, letting it splash onto the concrete, sizzling into nothing. "Okay.." I say, staring at the puddle in confusion.

"You guys get back to it" Scott tells them, waving them away. All of them but him and Derek walk away and go back to training. Scott comes over and crotches down in front of where i'm sitting cross legged. "Jade-"

"I don't know" I say before he can ask. "Like I have no clue"

"It was still water, maybe it's part of your power you haven't discovered before" Derek suggests, coming over and sitting down beside me.

"Maybe" I say, still a little confused.

"Jade, what were you doing?" Scott asks. "I called out to you 4 times before you heard me"

"Focus your hearing" I tell him.

"What?" he asks, looking confused. I take his hand in mine.

"Just do it" I say. He nods and a focused look comes to his face. "Can you hear it?" I ask him softly. Derek's eyes are darting between Scott and I. Scott snaps out of it and smiles widely, nodding.

"It's so strong" he says.

"I know" I say proudly. I look at Derek and he looks beyond confused. "Go help the pack, they're mucking around without you" I dismiss him. He turns and sees Kira and Lydia play fighting. He chuckles and nod, getting up and going over to them. I turn and sit so i'm facing Derek. "Give me your hand" I say. He holds out his hand to me and I bring it to my stomach. "Now focus your hearing" I tell him. He nods. He's been a werewolf all his life so focusing his hearing is easy for him, no focused look, you just have to guess he's doing it. Then the most beautiful, soft smile breaks out cross his face. "You hear it, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's like a little train" he says softly. He looks up at me. "You know i'm not going to let anything happen to you or him, right?"

"Him?" I ask. Derek nods. "Her" I correct. "And I know, i'm not letting anything happen either"

"Good" Derek smiles. "Him" he corrects under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Her"

"Him"

"Her"

"Him"

"Her"

"Him"

"Her"

"Derek" we both look up to see the pack's waiting for him. I flush red and look into my lap at the fact the pack caught us in our little domestic arguement. Derek chuckles.

"Him" he says, quickly kissing me and getting up. He goes over to the pack and I watch Scott talk them through a few things.

"Okay, back up a little" Scott tells them. I cringe when I see Scott's going through the first drill with Derek. Oh god. Males. "You ready?" Scott asks him with a grin. That grin..that's a 'payback time' grin.

"Whenever you are" Derek says, squaring his shoulders. I swear every person in the room is cringing as Scott roars and runs at Derek. Derek returns it with a growl of his own. I watch in suprise as Derek catches Scott as he jumps at him, bringing him to the ground but without slamming him. Derek smirks down at Scott. Like I said, Derek's been a werewolf all his life, Scott may be alpha but that doesn't bet the 22 years of experience Derek has.

"Damn" Scott sighs, getting up with Derek's help.

"Didn't think you could take me down that easily, did you?" Derek asks him with a grin.

"I might have been hoping to do a little damage" Scott says. "You should take a group too, we'll get through them faster"

"Okay" Derek nods. I watch the pack split into two groups, Derek taking one, Scott taking the other. None of them manage to take down Derek or Scott. They swap and same result, Derek and Scott are left standing. It shows their strength. As much as I hate to admit it, Derek's beta strength bets Scott's alpha strength. I'm also very proud of Derek though. And that strength, the smarts, being agile, that makes him even more capable of protecting our baby. Our _daughter_. I still don't understand how I know it's a girl but it just is.

"I wanna go again" I hear Cora say. I look up and her eyes are glowing yellow, narrowed at her older brother.

"Okay, when you're read-" Derek doesn't even finish his sentence before Cora charging at him. For a second, it looks like Cora will get Derek to the ground first..for a second. Derek flips her and she falls on her back. "Impressive" Derek praises, holding his hand out. Cora takes it and he pulls her to her feet. He claps her over the shoulder and whispers something in her ear. She smiles widely and whispers something back. Derek shoves her playfully and Cora walks away happy. I'm a little suprised when she leaves the training to come sit down beside me.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey" I say, giving her a small smile.

"You feeling okay?" she asks.

"A little confused about earlier but other than that, i'm okay" I tell her. We're quiet for a few seconds. "Thanks for taking us in" I say. "We had nowhere else to turn and you were there, thank you so much"

"You're family" she shurgs.

"But you barely know me"

"But I know him" she says, nodding to Derek. We both turn to look at him, still training. "I know when he's happy, I know when he's sad or angry. You know what I see when he looks at you?" she asks, turning back to me.

"What?" I ask, looking at her now.

"I see him see his home. He sees you as something that's safe. He looks at you the same way he looked at our house before it burnt down" she tells me. "He sees love" she says softly. I smile at her, feeling some of them pregnancy hormones kick in as my eyes water just a little. "And i've never, I really mean never, seen him as happy and protective of you and your baby with anyone else"

"Thank you" I say. She squeezes my hand.

"Derek might be an idiot most the time, he might even mess up sometimes, but he'd never intentionally hurt you or that baby" she tells me. "I know my brother, he'll always be apart of both of your lives, no matter what"

"I want you to be apart of our baby's life too" I say. She smiles softly.

"I'd like that too" she tells me. "I've been thinking..I might.." her eyebrows burrow a little like she's not sure if she actually wants to say this outloud. "I might come home" she says, her voice alot quieter like she doesn't want anyone to hear her.

"Like back to Beacon Hills?" I ask, a little excitement coming into my voice. I know Derek's always wanted her to come home so he'll be happy too. I like it when he's happy.

"Yeah..i'm still not 100% though. It doesn't hold all good memories" she sighs. I know she's thinking about the fire.

"I know, i'm sorry" I say, bringing a soft hand to her back.

"Do you think that could stay between the two of us?" she asks.

"Of course" I assure her. Cora quickly wipes her eyes.

"So" she smiles. "Are you excited?" she asks, all signs of being upset gone.

"I'm nervous as hell..but I am excited, i'm happy" I tell her honestly.

"Derek's probably feeling exactly the same" she chuckles. "I always knew this day would come, he'd settle down, but I didn't expect it to happen like this..this soon"

"I know" I nod.

"It's not a bad thing, not at all" she assures me. "Just..suprising"

"Trust me, when Deaton told me I was pregnant" I chuckle. "I told him he was full of shit" we both laugh. "But once I finally accepted it, I was shocked, we both were. But we both want this so it's okay"

"Good" Cora smiles. "You know noone of us are going to let you get hurt. I've run with this pack before, this isn't much they can't do. Protecting you and the baby, that's something we definately can and will do" she says.

"I know" I nod in agreement. "I just hope noone gets hurt in the process. I don't think I can handle anymore death" I sigh, thinking back to Nana, to Allison..to everyone we've lost.

"I know..neither can I" Cora agrees quietly. "But there won't be anymore death, not on our side" I look back over at her at those words. "Just Araya and anyone that tries to help her" Cora says determinedly. I nod. This pack, this family, no more pain, no more death on our side. If someone thinks they can come after any of us, they will be the one's to fall, to shed their own blood. Not us. Not anymore.

..

..

**Jade's getting pumped having Cora assuring her! I can see the two being good friends, being a good mother and aunty to the baby. Hope you liked the training scene :) Derek is stronger than Scott but not in every way, he just has more experience etc. Derek will be pulled into the second alpha role a little more like he was when he took the group. Anyone know why Jade could make the water boil? Favourite, follow and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Decided to do something a little different. This whole chapter is Jade's thoughts, sort of like a diary entry. Shout out to nosferatufan, Shreya, Bre and OnlyTeenWolf for reviewing! Yes, loving Aunt Cora as well! And I just had to make Derek stronger than Scott. Noone can be stronger than him, I mean really? Pfft. Damn..you guys are smart! I'm confirming it right here! Her baby will be fire kitsune!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

It's been 3 days. And nothing. Even Deaton says Beacon Hills has been quiet. It's nerve-wracking. The pack's kept up with training. I've kept up with sitting down and practicing with water. I haven't been able to boil the water or make it bubble again, we're all still confused about that, even Deaton's stumped. I've been told to focus, pay attention to myself, what I feel and what I can do. Hopefully that will shed a little more light on the mysterious ability to heat liquid and we can figure it out. That's not the most important thing right now though, keeping our eyes and ears open for Araya or other hunters is. I've had the pack hovering over me, well until I send them away. The worst ones are Scott and Stiles suprisingly. Cora hangs out with me now and then, the two of us slowly getting to know one another but she's never hovering, she's not checking up on me every 5 seconds. Derek's eased up alot too but I think that's because he sees Cora's with me, the two able to communicate without actually talking. Cora will give him a loopsided smile and a nod and he'll go back to what he was doing, sending her a nod back. But every night he's wrapped around me, holding me close and protectively. I like it though, it helps me sleep, it makes me feel safe. Every day we train together, me off to the side of course, we eat together, we go through exit plans in case we were to be ambushed, we talk about tactics, how we'd fight back. It's weird when I think about it. We're far too comfortable with all this for our age. Normal teenagers should be worried about school, homework. Normal young adults about to become parents should be worried about cravings, getting fat..none of us should be worried about what we're worried about. But this is who we are. And we can't just ignore this. Sometimes, if I think too hard about it all, I get really worried and get upset, sometimes end up in tears. I can't blame it all on pregnancy hormones. Sometimes I am really scared. Sometimes I want to pack a bag and run away by myself, but that's a stupid idea and it wouldn't end well. Sometimes I feel guilty, like i'm a burden. They shouldn't be dragged into this when Araya's only after me. But that's stupid as well. Derek told me the pack would never leave me, that they would never let someone hurt me and baby. And Derek's the same. This is his daughter too and I don't see the older wolf ever thinking of us a burden. Sometimes Derek looks at me or cooes at my stomach like we're all that matters. I have no idea how I got so lucky, falling in love with someone like Derek, finding my family again, becoming a part of a not only powerful but very close-knit and loyal pack. But I wouldn't change anything. I love where I am right now. Sure, I wish their weren't people coming after me and my baby but there is. But I won't let that dominate how I feel. I'm scared, i'm worried about it all but this pack makes me feel safe. And I know that when this is all over, they'll still be here at my side, nothing else will matter, all that matters will be the pack, our family. All that will matter will be raising our daughter. As I think about these things, my eyes scan over the pack. Each one of them is pushing themselves to train, to learn, to protect. I don't think I can put into words how appreciative I am and how much I love this pack. When my Nana died, I thought the supernatural part of my life was over for good. I was happy to get away from hunters and all that but it always saddened me to think back and realise I let it all slip away. But now, i'm in a pack again. And I have to admit, it feels good, it feels really good. I feel their power connected with me, I feel their emotions..they feel like family. Each and every one of them, they..they just feel like coming home.

..

..

**I actually liked that :) I could see her writing it or reading it out in my head. Hope you got a similiar experience too :) Araya will be catching up with them shortly (sorry to crash the feels train). Favourite, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to Bre x2, nosferatufan and Shreya for reviewing! I'm glad you guys liked last chapter, I will look into doing more like that :) I'd like to do one in Derek's p.o.v once the babys born or something, see what he feels through his eyes. Little hormonal mood-swinging bitchy Mummy Jade in this one :) Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Okay, okay, just trust me" I say. Derek's eyebrows are still burrowed.

"You said sitting. As in, on the ground. As in, sit down" Derek says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me what to do now?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I am" he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Derek..just a head's up" Scott says from behind the couple. "I wouldn't talk to Jade like that if I were you"

"Out, we need to talk. Alone" Derek says.

"I don't think you really want to be alone with a pregnant, pissed off Jade" Stiles says.

"Out!" Derek orders them, spinning around with glowing blue eyes.

"Your funeral Derek" Cora chuckles, leading the pack out of the training room. Cora knows how pregnant were-females can get. How protective and even hostile they can get. I'm sure I wouldn't hurt Derek though..right? Derek turns back to me.

"How am I supposed to look after you and train if you're running off every 5 seconds?" Derek asks me.

"It was only a couple of times" I object. "And I am my own person Derek" I glare at the older man.

"That I have to keep safe!" Derek says loudly, trying to get his point across. Okay, so I did agree to stay put during training sessions, to sit down and practice my water powers. And, the last couple times..I may have..gotten out. I wanted real water to work, so I went out the back to the stream. I wanted to find out more about how I boiled that water. Because i'm still completely confused about that. I have a few therioes, ones including my baby. So it's important to me. I need answers, at least a little more infomation. I was safe though, I was within walking distance of the house. I wouldn't let anyone hurt my baby if something were to happen anyway. I would never let that happen. But, Derek did catch me, both times. First time, I swore it wouldn't happen again. The older male eventually sighed, hugged me and made me promise to be more careful. And he's just caught me doing it again and dragged me back up to the training room. And now i'm in trouble. Great.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry" I say. "Again.." I add sheepishly.

"You could have gotten hurt out there Jade! I wouldn't have known where you were if something happened" Derek says.

"I know, i'm sorry" it's like i'm stuck on repeat. I tell him I know what I did wrong, and that i'm sorry, that I won't do it again.

"Do you know? Do you really? I don't think you realise the danger you've been putting yourself in, and our child in"

"Don't do that!" I snap. "I do know! I was trying to get answers-"

"We can talk to Deaton when this is all over" Derek says.

"You know me, I can't wait that long. I'm curious but i'm also worried. Derek, you know this has a little to do with the baby, it has too. Water kitsune don't just start boiling water. It's unheard of" I say.

"Right now, you're going to have to put your curiosity on hold and stay inside, stay safe" Derek says.

"It's not my curiosity i'm worried about you prick!" I yell. "It's _my_ child!"

"Don't forget it's my child as well" he says, eyes narrowing at the possessiveness in my tone. I bring my hands around my stomach, growling. "Jade" Derek says, coming closer.

"No, not right now" I warn him. It feels like someone just shot my kitsune full of 'Mummy' juice. She doesn't want anyone near her young right now. Not even Derek.

"Don't do that" he says, his voice losing it's anger but he's still on edge.

"It's not me, it's my kitsune" I tell him. "Just hold on" I try to stop him but Derek's set on making sure baby's safe. His wolf's protective and possessive too. But if my kitsune will side with his wolf..i'm not exactly 100% of that one.

"Hey, it's okay" Derek says softly, standing in front of me.

"Wait, Derek-" I try to warn him but he doesn't listen. Then my hands are full and Derek's not moving..our controlling his own movement.

"Jade" Derek sighs, stuck in my blood-bending. I didn't even think it, it just happened. Like an instinct to protect my baby. But this is Derek, this is her _father_.

"I said wait" I sigh. "Sorry Derek"

"Can you..maybe let me go?" he asks, looking uncomfortable. I back up a few steps, letting him go. I look at him sheepishly. "No, it's okay, my fault" he says. "I shouldn't have yelled or raised my voice, i'm sorry" he says.

"Now you sound whipped" I say, smiling a little.

"Well, maybe I am a little whipped" he smiles back. "I just want you to be safe, all the time"

"I know you do. I'm sorry, I promise, this time I actually _swear_, I won't do it again" I say honestly. "I just wanted answers but I shouldn't have put myself in danger to do it" I say.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"No, you shouldn't have. But I understand but please..don't do it again" I sigh.

"I won't" she says. "I won't put baby in danger on purpose like that again" she takes a deep breath, tears coming to the front of her eyes. Uh..what's happening? Is she about to cry?

"Jade? J, what's wrong?" I ask her, bringing my hands to her arms softly. She's still a little tense but it was my own fault. She's a mother now, she'll be extremely protective of her pup. You can't yell anad be angry without Jade feeling it. Then she becomes over protective and well..she holds you still in a blood-bending hold so you can't touch her stomach. Really, my own fault. I should have known better.

"That was so stupid of me" she says, looking down as a few tears fall.

"I don't know what's happening" I admit, not knowing why she's getting so upset. "Hey, come here" I say, pulling her close. She wraps her arms around my torso, crying into me. "Jade, it's okay" I say softly, rubbing her back. Why is she crying?

"Jade?" I look up and Scott's come back in. She's family and pack so the alpha can feel her emotions, practically sense them, easily. And right now he feels that she's upset and angry. I don't see this going to well either. "What'd you do?" Scott asks me, coming over.

"It's okay, we're okay now" I assure him as his eyes start to bleed red. Scott growls a little, being protective of his cousin and neice or nephew. "Scott" I say.

"Why is she crying?" Scott asks, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know" I sigh.

"Idiots" now Cora's at the door, Lydia with her. Cora walks over, Lydia tailing.

"Sure, everyone come back in" I sigh in defeat. And they do, they all do. I have a feeling they were all just behind the door the whole time.

"She's pregnant, her emotions are all over the place" Lydia says like it's obvious, rolling her eyes. Cora coaxs Jade away from me. And then the weirdest thing happens. The 3, joined by Kira, huddle together closely, sitting on the floor. I share a look with Scott, he looks confused too. Hell, even Malia looks confused and she's female too.

"What they hell are they doing?" I whisper to Scott. They aren't saying or doing anything, just sitting there in silence.

"It's a comfort thing I guess" Scott says. "Some weird female, baby thing" then he turns to me. "Wait, i'm still mad at you. Why'd you make Jade cry?" Scott asks me.

"It wasn't him idiot" Jade speaks up, not turning around though. She chuckles. I thought she was sad? What is happening? "I was upset with myself and I couldn't keep the tears back. It's okay Scotty" it's like calling off a guard dog. Scott's posture softens and he smiles a little.

"Gentlemen" Stiles says, putting an arm around mine and Scott's shoulders. "I think we have a whole lot to learn about this pregnancy thing" he says, all of us looking over at Cora, Jade, Lydia and Kira.

"Yeah, I think that's an understatement" I sigh. "I might have to look into getting some sort of mood-swing protection" I mutter. Jade hears and laughs. That could have gone worse, she could have cried again or gotten really pissed off. I am not prepared for my girlfriend to be pregnant, I want a child with her, of course I do. But the actually pregnancy progress..I don't know if i'm ready for that. Or if I know how to deal with that.

"Mood swings are the least of your problems _Hale_" comes an angrily calm voice from the doorway, getting all of our attention. No. Not here, not now. I thought we'd have more time.

..

..

**Mood swings Jade, that was fun to write :) But the fun has to come to an end, and judging by that last couple sentences..it has. Get ready! Favourite, follow and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to Shreya and Bre for reviewing! Here's your update! Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Mood swings at the least of your problems _Hale_" we all turn towards the voice. No.

"Go! Get her out of here!" Derek orders, meaning me. He growls at Araya. Lydia and Kira grab my arms, dragging me towards the back exit. Cora turns around to fight and Kira still has her katana with her.

"Stiles, go with her! Protect her!" Scott says. Stiles nods and runs behind us, a knife in hand. Araya was stupid to come here alone. I hear Scott and the rest of the pack growling too. The two females and Stiles rush me outside, helping me run. The snarls fade out the further we get away.

"I don't get it" Lydia says as we run. "Why come here alone? Why walk straight into the house when she knows we'll kill her?" Lydia says, confused.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense" Kira agrees. I slow down. "Jade, come on, we have to get you out of here" she says. I stop, both girls looking at me.

"No, Araya was just a distraction. She would never walk into a nest alone" I say.

"Jade, what are you saying?" Kira asks. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, searching for smells. I can definitely smell wolfsbane, all hunters reek of wolfsbane. But there's something else..

"Mountain ash" I say, opening my eyes again.

"Where? Here?" Stiles asks, looking around.

"No. Back there. Araya's going to trap them, or herself" I say, starting to panic.

"I'm sorry but we have to get you the hell away from here" Lydia says, trying to pull me away again.

"Don't you get it?" I ask them. They all look at me with worry. "We're the one's that just walked into a trap" I say. As if on cue, 4 hunters emerage from the bushes with rifles. The bullets reek of wolfsbane.

"You couldn't be more right" one of them says, all of them cornering us.

"We have to fight" Lydia says. I'm suprised when the girl pulls a knife from her boots. Kira draws her katana, both move so they have their backs to me, keeping me protected. Stiles stands in front of me, knife raised.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"You shouldn't have come here Araya" I snarl, baring my fangs at her. She just stands their, smirking. We charge at her, ready to tear her apart for threatening to hurt Jade and our baby. I'm surprised when we're all blown back and back onto the floor. I look up, eyes shining blue and get ready to go again.

"Derek" Cora says. I follow her gaze. There's a mountain ash circle around Araya, the older woman laughing mockingly.

"The stupidest thing you could have done was let Jade leave this place" she says. I burrow my eyebrows, turning and running towards the door. But I..I can't. I hear Araya laughing again. I look down at the floor..more mountain ash. "You're too late Derek"

"LET ME OUT!" I roar, storming over to her. Malia and Liam duck their heads in submission to my angry, booming voice. I didn't mean to do that to them but I need to get out. I need to get to Jade.

"I can't do that Derek. She'll be dead within the hour, after we've gotten the information we need out of her first" Araya says. Scott snarls at her demandingly. So she isn't working by herself.

"If they touch her, i'll slaughter every one of them, all of you. Your whole family!" I yell at her. I try to get through the mountain ash barrier but I can't even touch it. I start to panic, the pack trying to help me, Scott's trying to get through to Araya. He's trying to push through the barrier like he did with Jennifer but it's not working. That was a crazy rush of power of him becoming a true alpha. "I do feel bad. I'm sorry about this Derek" Araya says.

"Shut your mouth!" Cora growls at her, eyes flaring up yellow.

"It was never supposed to be like this, this wasn't supposed to happen" Araya continues. I abandon the pack to stalk over to stand as close to Araya as the mountain ash will let me.

"Then call them off. Let me, the pack and Jade walk out of here" I say.

"You know I can't do that" Araya says.

"Why?!" I yell at her.

"She's a water kitsune!" Araya yells back. "That baby is a hybrid, it must be terminated, along with it's mother-" I cut Araya off by roaring at her, letting all my anger bleed into it. Araya takes a scared step back. Araya does not scare easily, not at all. But if I was her, i'd be scared too. I'm going to rip her to pieces for the pain she's caused this pack and my family. "I don't want to do this to you Derek, I have too"

"No, you don't" I say, shaking my head, tears pricking my eyes. "You call them off, you can all walk away from this, alive" I try to compromise.

"I know it's not fair. You find your mate, you conceive a child and then that's all ripped away from you" Araya says.

"Stop!" Cora yells. She grabs my arm, pulling me away from Araya. I wipe my eyes angerily. "Hey" Cora says only loud enough for me to hear. "She's only saying those things so we'll let her live"

"They're going to kill them, both of them" I say, trying to hold my tears back. "That's my baby Cora. My child, my mate. I can't let them get hurt"

"No, I won't let them get hurt. Come on, we keep trying, we will get out. We will save her Derek, I promise you" Cora says, looking into my eyes. I nod, going back over to the pack with her.

"It's no use!" Araya calls out.

"Ignore her" Cora says firmly, taking over the role of leader/alpha for now as Scott and I are twisted with emotion. "Keep going" she orders. We all push againist the barrier, gritted teeth.

..

**Jade's p.o.v**

It doesn't take long for the hunters to overpower us. Stiles and Lydia are on their knees, guns to their heads.

_Bang!_

"Kira!" Lydia screams. I turn and see Kira fall to her hands and knees, cradling her stomach. Blood starts to seep through her shirt. I rush to her side.

"Kira, come on, stay with me" I say, holding my hands over the wound.

"Get up" one of the hunters says to me, holding a gun to me. I snarl, eyes lighting up white. "Get up or i'll shoot you dead right now" he says, cocking his gun.

"J-Jade, i'm okay..i'll heal. G-go" Kira breathes out. I look down at her and she nods. I stand up, clenching my jaw.

"You're coming with us, only you" the man with the gun trained on me says.

"No!" Stiles yells. The man behind him smacks the butt of his gun into the back of his head. He falls forward dizzily but he's not knocked out. Lydia tries to help him back up but both have their hands zip-tied behind their backs.

"Now!" the man in front of me demands. I look at Stiles and Lydia. Then I look at Kira. They're hurt, they're bleeding..all for me. They fought for me. The pack could be hurt, I know they're in danger. And again, all for me. And baby. It's time for me to fight. It's time for me to stand up for myself. I take a deep breath, my eyes starting to glow white. "What are you doing?" the hunter asks. I bring my hands up slowly. I feel the water being leached from the ground. Stop that!" I glare at the man, a wave forming forming around us. "Stop now or I shoot!" he demands. I bring the wave up. It's more like a tsunami. Strong. Pure power. Pure rage. I hear the gun being fired. I swipe out, washing the bullet away from me in a powerful stroke of water. The guy's eyes widen fearfully.

"Put your guns down. Now!" I order.

"Keep 'em up!" the man, I assume is the leader, says.

"I gave you a chance to walk out of this alive" I say. I twist both hands around, twirling the water around me until it's almost as if I had a octopus barrier around me. I use my water arms to attack the hunters. Grab them by their throats and lift them up and away from us. They drop their guns, trying to pull the water force away from them. It's no use, it's like trying to hold on to water. You can't do it. Unless you're me. Lydia and Stiles get to their feet, rushing over to Kira. Stiles manages to cut himself loose with her sword, doing the same for Lydia. I keep my attention on the hunters in front of me, leaving them to deal with Kira. She's strong, she'll make it out of this.

"Jade, what are you going to do to them?" Lydia asks me as I hold the 4 men up as they choke.

"Words haven't been invented yet" I say, my voice more or a growl, my eyes shining bright white.

..

..

**Cliffhanger! Again! Well, not really, you can see where this is headed. If you got confused with the whole octopus thing, it's like Katara from 'Avatar'. She makes a octopus around her and uses the arms to grab and attack, it's pretty cool :) Hopefully you like this display of the water kitsune's raw power, more to come too ;) Favourite, follow and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to nosferatufan, Bre and Shreya for reviewing! Thanks for the lovely and supportive reviews you guys! You guys rock!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"Cover your faces!" I yell to Stiles, Lydia and Kira. I wait a few seconds before focusing all my energy and feeling my hands fill up. I squeeze them both closed and like with Daniel, the 4 hunters explode. Skeleton frames and chunks of flesh are held off the ground in my water octopus arms. I hear quick footsteps. I look over the hill to see that I only got 3 of the hunters, 1 of them managing to escape. I gather all my energy, forming a large wave again.

_You can do it._

I hear Derek's voice flow through my head from back when we were practicing the wave back at The Forest of Nisene Marks State Park.

_Breathe, you can do this. Think of your pack, your family. Think about Scott. Think about your Nana._

I take a deep breath, bringing the wave up.

_They're trying to hurt Scott. You have to stop them. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-_

I force the wave out. I watch as it charges down the hills, surrounding and drowning the last hunter. It crashes againist the back door of the training room, making it fly open. I feel my head swim, vision swarming. I stumble.

"Jade!" I hear Stiles yell before I black out.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

A loud sound fills the air before water is gushing through the door. It takes us all under, breaking the mountain ash barriers. As soon as we can stand, we all turn towards Araya, shifted and ready to slaughter her. Much to my suprise, Cora's finishing take care of her before I can even move. She looks up at me, blood dripping from her mouth and fangs from tearing Araya's throat out. I give her a nod and she nods back. I turn back to the pack, everyone's helping the other's up. That was strong. That was alot of water. Then a body floats in the door. Ruined. Jade! I look up and see the others on the hill. I take off in a full sprint, running up to them.

"Jade!" I yell. I find Lydia at Kira's side. Kira's bleeding black blood, Lydia's holding her hands over the gunshot to her stomach. "SCOTT!" I yell, ushering the alpha up to help them. "Where is she? Where's Jade?" I ask the two girls.

"Derek!" Stiles yells. I take off, following his voice. I skid down beside him. He's holding Jade in his lap and she's not moving, her eyes closed.

"What happened?" I ask, searching for her pulse.

"I-I don't know. She just..she lost it Derek. I've never seen power like that before. She just passed out afterwards" Stiles says, wide eyed. I nod, I know, I saw the aftermath of it.

"She's got a pulse" I say. I focus my hearing, putting a hand over her stomach.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"So does the baby" I sigh in relief. "We need to get her inside and get her warm" I say. I take her in my arms, lifting her up. "Get Deaton on the phone, tell him what happened" I tell Stiles. I start running Jade back to the house. The downstairs training area is flooded out so I go around to the front of the house.

"Derek! What happened?!" Cora says, catching up to me.

"I don't know, she passed out" I tell her. I take her into the spare room, laying her down on the bed. "They've both got a pulse" I tell Cora. I take Jade's hand in mine, trying to take her pain. "I-I can't take her pain" I panic.

"Hey, hey, she's okay" Cora says. "I don't think she's in pain" I look up at Cora. "I think she's just drained all of her energy. Performing something like that..wouldn't have been easy for her. Especially now that she's carrying. She'll be okay" Cora assures me. Stiles comes running in.

"Deaton's on his way now, he said he'll be here at dawn tomorrow" Stiles tells me. He comes over, looking down at Jade. "Is she..?"

"They've both still got a pulse, thready" I tell him and he nods, looking worried. "What else did Deaton say?" I ask him.

"Just to keep her warm and on her back" Stiles says.

"Cora-" I start.

"I'll grab blankets" she finishes for me, leaving the room.

"Derek, Kira's been shot. We need you to help her" Stiles says. I look between Stiles and Jade. "Cora and I will stay with Jade. You're the only one that knows how to perform the cure properly. Please Derek" I nod reluctantly. I lean down and kiss Jade's forehead.

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

I watch as Derek leaves. I know he didn't want to but they need him. Cora comes back in and we tuck Jade in so she's warm.

"Everyone else okay?" Cora asks me.

"Derek's helping Kira now. Apart from that, it's just Jade" I tell her. "You should have seen her" I say, chuckling sadly.

"I could feel her power" Cora says.

"It was like she was covered with a spirit animal. She was inside an octopus, made of water. She tore those guys apart like they were nothing" I tell Cora. "She's so powerful"

"Mum always told me water kitsune were the strongest. That's why the hunters wanted to wipe them out first" Cora says.

"Well they didn't get her or her Nana" I say, brushing Jade's hair out of her face.

"That wave..it took all of us out inside" she tells me.

"It was like a tsunami. Wait..everyone? Did Araya escape?" I ask her. Cora shakes her head.

"I took care of her myself" Cora assures me. I don't ask anymore questions, I don't ask how. If Cora's anything like Derek, it would have been bloody. Kira's screams fill the air. Jade stirs and Cora and I look down at her. Her face screws up but she won't wake up.

"Hey, J?" I say, shaking her softly. When Kira's screams die down, Jade relaxes again. "You saw that right?" I ask Cora. Cora nods.

"They're connected somehow, strongly connected" Cora says.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

I hold Kira's hand and take her pain as she cries out. Derek has to burn the bullet's gunpower and shove the powder into her wound. She slumps, covered with sweat when it's over.

"Hey, you're okay" I say to her, brushing her hair out of her face. She nods.

"Th-thank you" Kira says to Derek.

"It's okay" he says, smiling sadly. I look at him and he's upset. I motion for Lydia to come over to Kira. I help Kira to lay down on the couch. I kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back" I say to her. Lydia comes to Kira's side and takes my place.

"It's okay, ch-check on Jade" she says. I look at Derek and he motions for me to follow him. He takes me into the spare room, shutting the door behind us.

"Jade?!" I rush to her side, Stiles and Cora are in here with her. "Oh god, what happened?" I ask, looking between them all.

"She's drained, she passed out" Stiles tells me. "They're both okay"

"We need to call De-" I start.

"Deaton's already on his way. I called him, he'll be here at dawn" Stiles tells me. I take Stiles into a tight hug.

"Thank you" I say. I pull back and sit down beside Jade. She's not moving at all. Her chest only rises and falls a little as she breathes. I focus my ears, checking I can hear both of their heartbeats for sure. I can. I sigh in relief. I look over and Stiles is hugging Derek, the older male is actually crying, a few tears, but still. He's that worried about Jade. I know i've given him alot of crap about getting Jade pregnant but he's proved he'll do anything for her, that he really loves her and will protect here and their baby the best he can. "Derek, come here" I say. Stiles lets him go, rubbing his back. I move so he can sit at Jade's side. He smiles and nods his thanks, sniffing back more tears. I nod back and he takes her hand. "Come on" I say to Cora and Stiles. "Let's leave them in here" they nod and Cora drops a kiss to Derek's head and brushes her hand down Jade's arm softly before following Stiles and I out. I close the door, leaving the two alone in there. Derek needs some privacy. And all of us surrounding Jade won't do anything to help her.

"Is she okay?" Lydia asks, everyone looking to me.

"She's not waking up" I tell them honestly.

"What about the..the baby?" Liam asks.

"They're both okay for now. Deaton will be here at dawn. Everyone settle in for the night. Derek will stay with Jade, we'll leave them alone in there" I tell them. They nod. I move to Kira's side, sitting down on the floor beside the couch she's on. I take her other hand in mine. I bring it to my mouth, kissing it softly.

"I'm okay" Kira smiles tiredly.

"You need some rest" I say.

"Can I come lay down with you?" she asks. I smile softly and nod. We have beds set up from the nights we've already been here. I lift Kira up, placing her carefully on the double mattress we've been sharing. I've already gotten her into warm clothes, the others have too. I bring the blanket over us, making sure she's warm. "Jade's strong, she'll be okay" Kira whispers. I nod.

"I know" I say hopefully. Cora locks up the house, turning the lights out and closing the curtains. We should be able to relax, the threat is gone..except noone can relax. But now Kira's hurt but healing, Jade won't wake up and we have to wait for Deaton. We can't relax. We can't catch a break. We never can. Please Jade..please be okay.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to Shreya and Bre x2 for reviewing! Derek is SO in love :) Thanks Bre for reading all :) I saw your reviews on my older fics and thank you! I've updated them all, sorry for the wait! I won't be ending this soon, it'll just jump into the future in small parts as her pregnancy progresses. I'll have chapters when the baby's born too. It'll be sort of like my older fic 'Running Away' if you've read that. She won't be like a true alpha but I do have big plans for the baby, what she/he will be, bigger than a true alpha ;) There's alot of Derek x Scott bromance/family feels towards the end as well so enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

Where the hell am I?

"Derek? Scott? Someone?!" I yell into the black nothingness. What is this place? Am I dead? Is that what this is? No..no, I can't be. Baby..my baby. My little baby.

"Jade? What are you doing here sweetie?" a voice calls out.

"Nana? Nana?!" I yell, spinning around but only seeing darkness, no Nana, no nothing. Just darkness. "Where am I? Where are you?"

"Jade, you shouldn't be here. You need to wake up" Nana says.

"Why can't I see you? Where are you?" I ask.

"Jade, you need to wake up before it's too late" she says.

"I don't understand. Nana?"

"Find your way back before it's too late for you and your little miracle" she says softly.

..

**Scott's p.o.v**

"Deaton" I sigh in relief when I open the door to see him.

"Sorry i'm late" he says, stepping inside.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you're here" I say, closing the door behind him.

"Hey" Deaton says, the whole pack being attracted to his voice. They know he's here to help Jade, to find out what's wrong with her. "I'm going in there, noone else is" Deaton tells them.

"But-" Derek starts.

"No" Deaton says.

"She's my-" I try.

"No" Deaton cuts me off.

"Someone should-" Stiles starts.

"No!" he says loudly. "There's only one person that's going in there with me" Deaton says. Me, Derek and Stiles step forward. "Not you, not you and not you" Deaton says, pointing to us all.

"Then who?" I ask him.

"Me" a voice says from behind Deaton. Deaton moves and none other than my mother, Melissa May McCall, stands there. "Come on, let's go make sure my girl's okay" Mum says. You can hear the emotion thick in her voice. She's worried sick, just like the rest of us. On her way to the room, she stops long enough to hug me and tell me she's happy i'm okay. But she's on a mission, you can see it on her face. We stay out of the room, not that we have a choice, the door's shut and even if we tried to go in..we'd be in trouble. So I listen in, and i'm sure i'm not the only one.

"She's definitely stable" Mum says.

"Baby's okay too" Deaton says.

"Then why won't she wake up?" Mum asks.

"Melissa.." Deaton sighs. And she breaks. She cries. I move to go in but Kira catches my arm.

"Scott, don't" she says.

"Let me go" I say.

"Scott, you know you can't go in there" Kira sighs.

"Please Kira" I plead. She shakes her head but I pull away from her anyway. A stronger, firmer hand grabs me. "Derek..don't" I say, not even having to look to know it's him.

"We can't" Derek says. "I know how you feel-"

"Do you?" I ask, yanking my arm back from him. I feel upset and I want to see my cousin. Derek's the only one that's seen her in the last day. Those were my orders but I didn't expect that to end up including me too.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do" Derek says.

"How? Because you love her?" I ask him.

"Yes. And she's carrying my child" Derek says, voice getting louder, anger starting to seep into it. "Scott, you know-"

"Hey, enough" Lydia says, getting between us.

"Why are you saying this?" Derek asks, the older wolf burrowing his eyebrows.

"I..i'm sorry" I sigh. "I just need her to wake up" I say. I rub a tired hand down my face before pushing past everyone to get outside. I take a deep breath, calming myself down. I hear footsteps behind me. Then the door closes behind them, leaving the two of us blocked out from the pack inside. "You're brave Hale" I say, turning around.

"Baby Hale" Cora corrects me. I'm suprised, I thought it'd be Derek.

"Cora" I nod. "What can I do for you?"

"I get you're worried about Jade, we all are, trust me. But doubting Derek's feelings for her like you did back there, don't do it again" she says. My eyes widen a little at her shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude. Cora walks up to me so there's less than a metre between us. She doesn't seem threatening or angry, she's calm, but it's crystal clear she didn't appreciate what I said to Derek about Jade. "You may be the alpha of this pack Scott but this is my home. Derek is my family, Jade is now too" she says. She's not being threatening, she's being protective.

"He already apologised" comes the former alpha's voice. We both turn to him. We didn't even hear the door open. "Cora, give us a minute" he says to his sister. Cora nods.

"Just remember what I said Scott" Cora says before going back inside. Derek turns back to me sheepishly.

"Sorry about her she's.."

"Protective, it's okay. I understand" I nod. "Look, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I know how much you love her and-"

"You already apologised. It's okay" he stops me. I give him a small smile.

"I'm just worried..I don't want to lose anyone. I don't want anyone else to get hurt" I sigh.

"You know, we haven't even had the time to talk about baby names?" Derek says, leaning againist the wall casually. I look up at him, confused by the comment. "Or living situations. Or anything actually"

"Derek?"

"She thinks it's gonna be a girl. I think it'll be a boy"

"Derek? What are you talking about?" I ask him, walking over to him.

"Our lives" he says, looking at me now. "I know it looks bad now, I know it's looked bad for the long time. But things are going to be different"

"We always say that and it never is" I say.

"Remember when you wanted me to teach you a few trade screts?" he asks. I nod. "Then listen to me. Things are going to be different. You wanna know why? Because they're going to _have_ to be. We can't keep fighting and losing people. We can't keep being in the middle of this supernatural crap"

"So you want us to run away?" I ask the older wolf, not sure what he's trying to say.

"No" he shakes his head. "I want us to survive. I want my baby to survive" he says.

"And she..or he" Scott adds, smiling a little. "Will"

"And the rest of us?" he asks. "Scott..you wanna know why my family were so powerful? Why they were left alone by other packs or creatures?" he asks me.

"Well..you don't like to talk about them..but..yes" I say.

"Because of just that. We were a family. Family. That's what keeps you alive, it's what keeps you going. They're the ones who are by your side during the good and the bad. They're the ones that pick you up when you fall, the ones that push you to keep going" he says. "This pack, we are a family. And we're going to survive. Not just the baby, every one of us is going to survive" he says. "And you wanna know why my family died?" i'm suprised at the question and I don't dare answer it. "Because a beta, a stupid beta, didn't listen to his alpha, to his family. He brought in an outside, a hunter, someone that couldn't be trusted" he says. "You know the rest" he says. I can see the traces of tears in his eyes but he doesn't dare let them fall. "Things could have been different if I didn't mess up, things _would_ have been different"

"Don't do that. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened" I say.

"No, it was my fault" he says. "But I learnt my lesson. I will never, ever let that happen to my family again. And my family is this pack, my family is Jade too" he says. I nod, realising what he's saying.

"You're teaching me right now" I say and he nods. "A lesson in trust"

"There's only 2 things that keep a group together, fear or loyality" Derek says. I open my mouth but he cuts me off. "Yes, I ripped that off that Vin Diseal movie. Jade made me watch it with her" I laugh at that, Derek smiling too. "But it is true. Now, you tell me, do we look like a group that's scared to you?" he asks me. I look at Derek then look past him at the pack inside. My eyes fall back to Derek and I shake my head.

"No, we're not. We're loyal" I say.

"Exactly" he nods. "From one terrible alpha to a new up and comer, you need to be careful who you decide to be loyal to but never doubt the ones that you are loyal to or the ones that are loyal to you" he says.

"Firstly, you weren't a terrible alpha-"

"Debatable" Derek says.

"Would you shut up?" I ask him half-heartedly. Derek smirks and nods for me to continue. "I don't if you meant you but I don't doubt you at all. I don't doubt you with Jade at all either. And I know for a fact noone can doubt her with you. God, i've never, I mean _never_, seen my cousin so..in love before. It's like she has little hearts in her eyes every time she looks at you" Derek's trying to stop himself from smiling. "And you know what? You have them too" I say, watching with a grin as the older wolf blushes. "I don't mean any offence, but i'll never let anyone close to my family that I don't trust" I say.

"None taken. That was my mistake and mine alone" he says.

"And that's why I could let Jade leave Beacon Hills with you, because I trust you" I say. "In fact, you're my..how do I say it? Right hand wolf? Does that work?" I ask.

"That works" Derek nods with a smile. "I didn't mean me but thank you anyway. I didn't mean anyone. If I can give you the knowledge I have and prevent something like that happening then I will. I've seen too much go wrong because untrustable people have come between this pack. People that have had us turning againist each other, fight each other"

"People like Gerard.." I sigh.

"People like Jennifer" he says, taking responsibility for it and trying to make me feel better about my mistakes as well. "I've done it myself as well and i'm not proud of it. But it won't happen again" he promises.

"No, it won't, not on my side either" I assure him. "We should go inside, family'll be worried. We'll get some news on Jade soon enough" I say. He nods. Before he can open the door, I hug him. "Thank you" I say. He brings an arm around my shoulders, hugging me back.

"It's what brothers are for" he says.

..

..

**Aw :3 Hope you liked it! Favourite, follow and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shout out to Shreya, Bre x5 for reviewing! Sorry for the really late update! Bre, I won't tell you if you're right about the baby predictions because that'll be coming up soon ;) The roomates and dancing fics are put on hold for now but i'll update as soon as possible! As for Derek being more protective of Jade and baby once they're up and moving..definitely :) Enjoy!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

"What's the news?" Scott asks Deaton when we walk back in through the ranchslider.

"She's going to be fine" Deaton says. I swear the entire pack sighed in relief at the same time. "But there is something interesting that might be happening-"

"What? What's happening?" I ask, worriedly.

"It's okay Derek, it's nothing bad" Melissa says. "I want you to come in and have a look" she says. I nod and walk over to her. I look back at the pack, finding them looking worried again. give them a hopefully assuring smile before going into the room. Deaton and Melissa follow me in. The door's shut behind us.

"What am I looking for?" I ask them, my eyes on Jade sadly. She's still not awake.

"Use your eyes" Deaton says. I tear my eyes away from Jade to look between them.

"Go ahead" Melissa pushes softly. I nod and go over to sit down beside Jade. I blink, my wolf eyes flaring up. My eyes widen at what I see. "What do you see?" Melissa asks me.

"She..she can't hold up her fox concealment" I say. "Is that bad?" I ask, turning back to Deaton.

"Derek, just tell us what you see" Deaton says, smiling softly at my concern for Jade and our baby. I sigh and turn back to Jade. I study the fox aura around her.

"She..she has 3 tails" I say, shocked.

"I thought something like this would happen" Deaton says.

"She gained another tail.." I breath out in amazement. It's not easy to get tails, Kira's only gotten her first after everything at La Iglesia and that was because of Jade too.

"Pulling together the amount of power that she did, using it the way she did..that takes alot" Deaton says. "But it doesn't come without a reward. She gained a tail in show of her strength" I smile proudly.

"She's gonna be okay" I say, finally able to believe it.

"She will be, and so will baby" Melissa says. I feel her squeeze my shoulder. I turn and give her a smile. "I'm so proud of her" Melissa says.

"So am I" I say, squeezing the hand she's got on my shoulder. I hear Deaton open the door, slipping out to give us our privacy.

"And i'm proud of you" she says to me. I look at her, suprised and a little confused. "I know your mother and father, your family would be proud of the man you've become" she says. I feel my heart pick up a little as I process her words. "And we all know you're going to be an amazing father to that baby" she says softly.

"Thank you" I say to her. "You..you remind me of my Mom" I smile sadly. "And I promise, i'll always be here for Jade and our baby. Always. No matter what"

"I know you will be" Melissa says. "We'd kill you otherwise" she jokes. I chuckle lightly. I wipe my eyes quickly, feeling a little emotional. I reach a hand over to Jade's stomach. The second my hand makes contact, my eyes are forced to glow. I yank my hand back, confused. "Derek? Derek, what is it?" Melissa asks.

"I don't know" I say, confused. I slowly reach out and carefully put my hand to her stomach again. My eyes are forced to light up again. I look at Jade, confused. Then I see a light. A red light.

"Is it the baby? Is something wrong?" Melissa asks, starting to panic.

"No, no, they're fine" I assure her quickly, not wanting to stress the older woman.

"Then what do you see?" she asks.

"A light. A red light. All around her stomach" I say, eyes studying it in fascination. "I think it's baby's aura" I say, eyes widening.

"Does that mean.." Melissa trails off.

"That means her kitsune side is..it's fire kitsune" I say, amazed. I pull my hand away, eyes flicking back to human. I turn and look at Melissa. I get up, guiding her out off the room with me. Scott shoots up as soon as he sees me.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"Jade's stronger than before and she's going to wake up and she'll be fine" I tell them all.

"She gained a tail?" Kira guesses. I nod, smiling.

"And the baby?" Lydia asks. I look to Melissa.

"Can I?" I ask her.

"Go ahead" she smiles. I turn to them with a proud grin.

"Our baby's a fire hybrid" I say.

"F-fire?" Stiles asks, fumbling over the word. "Jade said they were wiped out"

"Looks like the new fire generation is going to be born" Deaton says, smiling too now.

"I get to be the proud father" I practically yelp. Scott looks at me with a grin. I clear my throat, realising how excited and un-me that sounded. "I'm proud" I say, voice husky again.

"Congratulations Der" Cora says, coming over and hugging me. I hug her back tightly. I know Jade will wake up, I know she'll be okay. And now i've leant I get to be the proud Papa wolf to a kitsune-wolf fire hybrid. I can't wait for Jade to wake up, I can't wait to tell her that she's carrying such a rare baby. I can't wait to tell her how much I love her and have missed her, how i'll keep her and baby safe and how important they are to me.

..

..

**Sorry for the late update! Baby's going to be important too ;) Favourite, follow and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shout out to Shreya and Bre for reviewing! Glad everyone's happy with Jerek right now :) She's finally waking up! Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I stir, body aching.

"Oh dude, my head" I sigh, eyes fluttering open. I jump in suprise when several faces appear over me.

"Back up a little you guys, come on" I indentify that voice as Aunty's. The pack back up and Melissa comes and sits down beside me on the bed. She helps me to sit up. I jolt a little, feeling something in my throat.

"Is she gonna throw up?" Stiles asks, cringing. I hold a finger up. I let out a burp, coughing afterwards.

"Sorry" I smile sheepishly. The pack visabally relax upon hearing my voice. "Judging by the meet 'n' greet, I was out for awhile" I say. "12 hours?" I guess.

"3 days, bordering on 4" comes Deaton's voice.

"F-four days?" I repeat, Melissa nodding. "I'm not comfortable with that" I stress. "Where are they? Araya? The hunters-"

"All taken care of" Derek says, sitting down on the bed as well. I sigh in relief. "Uh, can you guys give us a minute?" Derek asks, turning to them. They nod but noone moves. "Alone you guys, come on" Derek says. And then they're all being hurried out by Melissa. Scott's more than reluctant but one stern look from his mother and he's leaving too. I know they're worried about me and want to check i'm okay but I need a little time with Derek first. I'll see them all soon. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Derek asks me, moving to sit beside me. I bring a hand to my stomach, focusing all my senses.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

I smile, sighing in relief.

"I'm perfect" I say. Derek returns my smile, his hand coming over the one on my stomach.

"There's a few things we should talk about" Derek says.

"About what?" I ask.

"About the baby" he says.

"What? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my baby?" I ask him, starting to panic.

"No, no, calm down, nothing's wrong, I promise" Derek says, quickly trying to settle me again.

"Then what're you talking about?" I ask him.

"Okay, before all that, you need to know a couple things" he says.

"Derek" I whine. "Please, just tell them me what's happening with-"

"Jade, I love you" Derek cuts me off. I burrow my eyebrows, suprised by the sudden words. "And you and this baby are the most important things to me. I swear i'm going to keep the both of you safe" he says.

"Well, I love you too and I know that stuff" I smile. "What brought this on?"

"You were asleep for 4 days" he says sheepishly.

"Oh..that'd do it" I chuckle.

"Even if you weren't, I need you to know that i'll always be here. Always. Even if you don't want me to be"

"I always want you to be here" I say, making him smile softly. "But if you don't tell me what's up with the baby, I might kill you"

"Just one more thing" Derek chuckles when I groan. "It's about you this time"

"What about me?"

"Your tails" he says.

"What's wrong with my tails?" I ask.

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?" Derek asks.

"Derek, don't keep me waiting. I'm a pregnant kitsune, I could ice you just on principal" I warn him half-heartedly.

"Firstly, you could never hurt your favourite wolf" he grins. "But, I won't push it" he adds. "After.._everything_, you sort of..sprouted another tail" he tells me.

"I did what?" I ask. "Another tail? Me?" I repeat. He nods. "Okay..wow" I say, smiling a little.

"The show of power, the strength, you earnt it" Derek says proudly. I hide a blush.

"I'm happy, I really am but seriously, the baby?" I remind him.

"Okay, okay" Derek says. He takes my hands in his and smiles widely. "While you were out, I saw something. A bright red light, an aura, all around your stomach" he says. I instantly look down, letting my eyes flash. I see my third tail, wow..and he's right, the red light.

"What does it mean?" I ask him, looking back up him.

"It's nothing bad, in fact, it's a really good thing" he says. I nod for him to continue. "The baby's a hybrid, half wolf and half fox" Derek recalls. "But we know what this light this. It's the kitsune side of the baby"

"Fire kitsune?" I ask, eyes wide.

"Yeah" Derek nods with a smile.

"Like extinct fire kitsune?"

"Exactly like extinct fire kitsune" Derek nods.

"Wow..okay" I nod, processing that.

"I know" Derek nods.

"Holy crap i'm carrying the fire kitsune species hybrid rebirth" I realise.

"I know" Derek repeats, smiling proudly now. "The last thing we have to talk about though, it's about the baby again" Derek says.

"You told me nothing was wrong" I frown. Derek chuckles.

"I meant baby names" Derek says. All the panic drains from my body and I smile goofily. I lean forward and kiss Derek softly. He kisses me back, relief pouring from him.

"Yeah, we can talk about that" I smile.

..

..

**I have a few baby names myself but i'm open to suggestions! Don't be upset if I don't use them though, i've got a few I really like :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Amazing response to last chapter, thanks! Shout out to TheMorbidGal, VampirePrincess11, Guest, Bre, Shreya and Bre again! Thanks for the suggestions guys, some of them I won't be using because, as I said, I had a few in mind but some will be incorporated in :) I used Zuko because i've mentioned 'Avatar' related things before and I like the name so, i've made up a little story behind it too. Thanks for much for the long and touching review Bre :) I know, I can be a bitch sometimes and write saddening stuff but it usually becomes good again :) But thank you, it's nice to have such support from a reader :) Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

"So that's it?" I ask.

"I think so" he smiles softly, hand still resting on my stomach.

"Adelaide Talissa Hale-Murphy if it's a girl" I say, because we don't actually know the gender yet. I think she's a girl, Derek think's a boy. Adelaide, my Nana's name. And Talissa, Derek's Mum and Aunty's names together, Tahlia and Melissa. "And if it's a boy, Zuko Dean Hale-Murphy" I say, smiling. Zuko, the fire prince from ancient mythology and Dean, Derek's Dad's name.

"I like the sounds of that" Derek nods, rubbing my stomach softly. "Hey Zuko" Derek smirks, talking to my stomach.

"Come on Derek, it's Adelaide" I correct him with a grin. He raises an eyebrow.

"We'll see" he chuckles.

"I'm going to rub it in your face so much when my baby girl is born" I tease.

"I'm gonna rub it in your face when my son's born" Derek replies, smiling sweetly.

"I'm guessing you're feeling okay then?" comes Kira's voice, peeking her head in the door. I chuckle.

"Yeah, i'm fine" I tell her with a smile.

"I hate to interrupt..whatever that was" she giggles. "But the pack's seriously dying to see you" she tells me. I move, getting up. Derek gets up too, helping me up. Kira grins at the action.

"You know i'm okay, right?" I ask Derek, his hand around my stomach, the other holding my hand.

"I know" he says. "I just..want to be close to you and baby, I want to protect you" he admits quietly, cheeks turning red.

"Der" I smile, kissing his head. "Okay, come on" I say, leading him out. We walk into the lounge, the pack looking up at us. Aunty sighs in relief, rushing over to me. There's a growl from beside me. Aunty puts on her 'Mom' face, hands on hips as she meets Derek's eyes. Everyone watches on a little suprised, not sure how Melissa will react to Derek growling at her. Derek realises his mistake, looking at her sheepishly. He was just being protective, they know that.

"Bad dog" Melissa says, flicking his nose. My eyes widen. Derek pouts, looking at her. She smiles then laughs, the tension disappearing. I swear the pack were tense too, Aunt Mel can be scary when she wants to be.

"Sorry" Derek says.

"It's okay Derek" she smiles. She steps forward, giving me a hug. When she pulls back, the others get up. I smile when Melissa hugs Derek too. He apologises again but she just waves it off, assuring him she knows it was a protection thing.

"So..I couldn't help but overhear you've picked some names" Scott says sheepishly. I chuckle. We all move to sit back down in the lounge. I sit down in Derek's lap, curling up.

"Yeah, we have" Derek smiles.

"Can we hear them?" Cora asks. I look to Derek and he nods.

"If it's a boy, Derek thinks it's a boy, we were thinking Zuko Dean Hale-Murphy" I tell them.

"Dean?" Cora asks. Derek nods.

"Like Dad" he tell her. She smiles softly. "And Zuko like the fire prince, 'cause we all know my son's gonna be a warrior" Derek says proudly.

"Son? You mean daughter" it's Lydia that speaks up this time. I grin at her, nodding.

"See?" I say to Derek.

"Nah, i'm with Derek. I'd say it's a boy too" Stiles says. It's Derek's turn to grin at me.

"When he's old enough to ride a bike, we can take him out on the dirtbikes" Scott grins, high-fiving Stiles. I frown but laugh. That won't be for a little while. Still, it's heart-warming to hear them talk like this. Kira scoffs.

"So when your _daughter's _born" Kira says, looking pointedly at Scott and Stiles. She looks back to me. "What'll you call her?" Kira asks.

"Adelaide Talissa Hale-Murphy" I tell them. "Adelaide like Nana and Talissa.." I look over at Aunty. "Like Tahlia and Melissa together" I say. A smile breaks out across Aunty's face. Tears come to her eyes but they're happy tears.

"That's sweet" Melissa says. I give her a soft smile.

"Well..you've been like a mother to me so you deserve it" I say. Some of the pack make coo faces and say 'aw'. I chuckle awkwardly. "Too sentimental"

"Yeah, you're right" Melissa chuckles, wiping her eyes. "But congratulations you two, you're one step closer" she says sincerely.

"Now Derek's just got to survive the rest of the pregnancy" Cora grins, making us laugh. Even Derek laughs.

"I still need mood-swing protection" Derek smiles. I screw my face up cutely, peaking his lips.

"I think we all do" Scott says. I pout at him but laugh anyway.

"Just don't eat my food and don't argue with me, and we'll be fine" I say sweetly.

"Oh jeez" Derek sighs fondly. We end up putting a movie on. Melissa and Deaton have to get home but even they stayed for a movie. It's nice, it's relaxing. Being able to calmly sit back and watch a movie with all my family. I nuzzle closer to Derek, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He's still got a hand over my stomach and it's adorable. There may be some problems in the future with both Derek and me being overly protective of my stomach but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I just have to get through this pregnancy without killing anyone. And we can return home when we want to as well now. The threat's gone, we can live our lives properly back home. I'm grateful for that. Oh my god, i'm going to be a big pregnant lady. With all the trouble we've had, I haven't really thought about it. Back home, i'll be just like any other pregnant person. People will coo and ask when i'm due when i'm at the supermarket. I'll wear long Maxi dresses that are comfy but hug my stomach. I'm going to be..normal, again. I can't say i'm upset about that. It's been awhile but we can all be normal again. And that's a good thing.

..

..

**Yay, they're returning home next chapter! What about Cora? Hope you like the names, I really do :) But yes, it hasn't been determined if the baby's a boy or a girl but some of you have guessed. It's a little too early to tell yet but let me know what you think the baby should be! Favourite, follow and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout out to Bre and Shreya for reviewing! Sounds like my readers want a baby girl. We'll just have to see, won't we ;) Bre, you can always guess what i'm already thinking :) This one's a short chapter of them coming home again, and a little suprise thrown in ;) After this chapter, the chapters will time jump as we go through her pregnancy. Don't worry, I will expand on the 'suprise', I won't leave that as a cliffhanger. I'm not sure if i'll keep this fic going after the baby's born but we'll see. There could be anywhere between 8-10 chapters left of this fic I think, but again, we'll see. Enjoy :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

Deaton and Melissa decide to wait for us, coming back to Beacon Hills with us. The window's are down, wind whipping through my hair. I stick my head out the window, enjoying the free feeling. I look down the car finding Cora doing the same thing out her window. I smile and her and she returns it.

_"I guess this is goodbye then" Derek says awkwardly, standing in front of Cora._

_"Goodbye?" she repeats. "I'm coming back with you, idiot" she chuckles._

_"Really?" he asks, smiling widely now._

_"Yes really. Jade's gonna need more than your dumbass helping her out" Cora grins. I laugh at that. "I'm sure you can give baby sister a loft to stay in for the mean time, right big bro?" she says._

_"Sure" Derek chuckles, pulling her into a hug._

I'm so glad Cora decided to come back with us. Derek misses her, even though he never admits it.

..

We all go back to mine and Scott's house. I sigh in relief, sprawling myself out on the couch when we walk inside.

"Oh my god, i've never been so happy to see this old couch before" I smile. Everyone does what they did at Cora's, all pile into the lounge and sit down, relaxing. Stiles flicks the tv on, some comedy playing on the tv getting everyone's attention. I chuckle lightly at the picture of us all. We're just one big dysfuctional family and I couldn't be happier about it.

"I should probably take Cora back to the loft, give her the rest of the day to unpack, settle in" Derek says. I nod in understanding. I kiss him lightly in goodbye. Cora didn't bring much, a couple bags, a box. She needs some time to herself to settle in back into Beacon Hills again. I look back at Derek when he hasn't moved.

"You okay?" I ask him. He looks nervous. Oh.. "Derek, we'll be fine. Take Cora home" I assure him.

"I just.." he trails off.

"Derek" Scott says, getting his attention. "She'll be fine, you have my word" he says. Derek thinks it over for a second before nodding. He leans down and kisses my stomach, making me smile softly.

"Bye Zuko" he grins, getting back to his feet. I wave goodbye to him and Cora as the siblings leave. I know Derek's getting over the whole 'I have to look like one tough son of a bitch in front of the pack' thing. Especially when it comes to his baby. If the pack are as smart as I know they are, they won't tease him about how he acts towards me and baby. I'm a little worried Scott and Stiles won't get that memo.

"That baby's already got Derek wrapped around her little finger" Lydia chuckles. I laugh too, nodding in agreement. She definitely does. When the doorbell rings, I get up to answer it. I open the door, our friendly mailman smiles at me.

"Good afternoon, package here for a Jade McCall" he says, holding a clipboard.

"Uh..that-that's me" I say, confused and a little shocked at the use of my original surname.

"Sign here please" he says, handing me the clipboard, completely unphased at my stutter. I sign it and hand it back. "And this is for you" he says, handing over a tissue box sized package. "Have a good evening Miss McCall" he says in goodbye.

"Thanks" I say quietly. He smiles and walks away. I close the door, eyes glued to the box. I take it to the kitche table, sitting down. I don't how long I just stare at it, not moving.

"Jade?" Scott says, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm okay" I assure him, eyes still on the box.

"What's that?" he asks, coming to sit down beside me.

"It's uh..it's for me" I say.

"Are you gonna open it?" he asks, frowning at my quietness.

"I don't think so" I say.

"Jade? What's wrong?" he asks, bringing a hand to my back. I finally look away from the package, moving it in front of Scott. "For Jade M..McCall" he reads out the address label. He looks back up at me. "Maybe..maybe you should open it. Just find out who it's from" he suggests. I bite my lip nervously, nodding. He moves to get up. I catch his arm.

"Stay" I say. He nods, sitting back down. I grab the package and take a deep breath, starting to open it. When the wrapping's gone, I inhale deeply. I need to make sure i'm not stepping into a trap or something. My real last name was only revealed on the deadpool. I smell nothing off. Smells..new? I open the box, eyes widening at what I see.

"What is it?" Scott asks. I pull out a small blue jumpsuit. There's a beanie to match and the tiniest fluffy socks. I bite my lip, feeling tears prick my eyes. These are baby clothes. Under everything, there's a note. With shaky hands I grab it, opening it and reading it.

_Congratulations Jade._

_We look forward to meeting our grand-daughter._

_-D &amp; M McCall_

I can't help it. I start crying.

"Jade-" Scott tries. I get up and rush into my room, closing the door and leaning againist it. I slide down it so i'm sitting on the floor. I cover my mouth with my hands to hold back my sobs, tears pouring down my cheeks. I only know 2 things about my parents. 1- they abandoned me not long after I was born. And 2- their names.

_Dawn and Mark McCall._

..

..

**:O Favourite, follow and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shout out to Shreya and Bre for reviewing! Thanks guys :) And yes, grr, her parents will be making an apprence soon, but not too soon. Any guesses on how they'll be?**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_Two weeks later-2 months pregnant_

I sit on my bed, that package that came a couple weeks ago in front of me. The lid's off and i'm just sitting here, looking down at the contents. I haven't told anyone else. Only Scott knows and he's agreed to keep it a secret for now. I feel like I should say something to Derek but what am I supposed to say? Tell him my parents sent us some baby clothes and could possibly pop around the house sometime soon? I don't see that going down well. I see a very agitated Derek becoming very protective and alert. And that'll make me stress too. Then the whole pack will have to know and they'll be the same. It's not worth it, not when I have little to no hard evidence. If it..developes, I will say something. I'll have too. But right now, no, it's between me and Scott.

"Hey" I look up, finding Scott in my doorway. "How's Zuko doing?" he asks with a soft smile, coming in.

"Adelaide's doing fine" I smile back, bringing a hand to my stomach. He chuckles, sitting down on my bed. It's a huge bet between the entire pack weither it'll be a girl or boy.

"You're looking through that again, huh?" Scott asks.

"I don't know what to do with it" I tell him honestly. "If this is really from them, if it's really from my parents then..then they know and they will come find me" I had to tell Scott it was from my real parents, I couldn't lie my way out of the break down I had when I opened it.

"Do you want that to happen?" Scott asks softly.

"I don't know" I say again. "I haven't known them for 20 years. Hell, I don't even know what they look like" I sigh. "I don't know if I wanna know what they look like. I don't know if I want them to find me. I don't know if I ever want to meet them" I feel tears sting my eyes. I sigh in defeat, wiping my eyes. I'm not really upset, it's my hormones. I need to start getting used to it.

"Hey, it's okay" Scott says, rubbing my back.

"I'm okay, just these stupid friggin' pregnancy hormones" I tell him, smiling sadly.

"Maybe not entirely" he says. I turn my head to look at him. "Come on Jade, you can't tell me this doesn't upset you. I saw you 2 weeks ago when you opened it. I know this is weighing on you and I think you need to talk to someone about it" he says.

"Am I that easy to read now?" I ask him. He gives me a small smile.

"Of course not. I just know you, and I know you need to share this with someone" he says. "And I think it should be Derek-"

"No, not him" I shake my head. "He doesn't need the stress"

"But you do?" Scott asks, raising an eyebrow. "If there's anyone that doesn't need the stress, it's you"

"I'm okay Scotty. I've fought Oni and Nogitsune, friggin' werejaguars and assassians, i've got this handled" I assure him.

"I want to believe you do..but I don't think you do" Scott says. I groan. "I'll make you a deal. I'll shut up about this and i'll keep my mouth shut to the others if you do something for me"

"Okay" I nod. "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me about it" he says.

"Scott" I sigh.

"You _need_ to talk to someone about it. I won't watch this slowly crush you as each day goes by, not anymore" he says.

"And if I decline?" I ask.

"I'll go call Derek right now, i'll tell him everything" he says.

"Dude" I frown. "Not cool"

"There's your choice. You talk to me or I tell Derek" he smiles, knowing I don't have an option.

"Who knew you'd blackmail the friggin' pregnant girl?" I ask, amused myself. "Fine. I'll talk to you about it because..I guess you're right" I say the last part quietly.

"What was that?" Scott asks with a big grin.

"I said i'll kill you if you don't stop grinning" I say, making him chuckle. Scott gets up and closes my door, coming to sit back on my bed.

"So, tell me anything" he says. I sigh again.

"Okay, all I know is, their names are Dawn and Mark McCall" I say, bringing the note out to show him it. He reads it, seeing the initials at the bottom. "I know they're human, my Nana told me that. I don't know much else. I don't even know why they left me" I tell him.

"Well it's their loss Jade, always remember that" Scott says. I smile softly. "Because they're the ones that are missing out on having someone as amazing as you in their lives"

"Aw Scotty" I smile, happy tears prickling my eyes.

"And little Zoo of course" Scott cooes to my stomach.

"And baby too" I smile. "Hey..thanks for this" I say genuinely.

"It's no problem Jade, I missed you while you were gone and I want to make up for the lost time" he says.

"Me too" I smile. I lean over and hug him. He hugs me back, rubbing my back.

"I'm not gonna push you to say anymore but don't hesitate to talk to me about this, alright?" he says. I nod. "Now put that away and get some sleep. It's getting late and Derek will be here any minute, you know how he gets" Scott says. I chuckle.

"Yeah, I do" I say. Scott says his goodnight and I put the box away on the shelf. I get into bed, turning the lamp out. Scott's right, it isn't long before two arms wrap around my stomach protectively and possessively.

"You okay?" Derek checks, just like he does every night.

"Yeah, better now that you're here" I say, snuggling closer to me.

"And i'll always be here" he promises, kisses my shoulder. "Night baby, night Zuko" he whispers.

"Goodnight Derek" I smile, closing my eyes.

..

..

**Jade and that package.. Favourite, follow and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shout out to Shreya and Bre for reviewing! Jade will be telling Derek soon, she's going to have too ;) I love that the pack and my readers argue about weither it's a girl or a boy, I love it :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_2 and a half months pregnant_

I'm practically buzzing with excitement. I get to have my first ultrasound today. Aunty's driving me as she's the one performing it. Derek promised to be there when I got there. I'm not sure if the pack know but Stiles knows so, knowing him, they probably do.

"Jesus, sit still" Aunt Mel giggles, seeing my clear excitement.

"I get to see my baby girl today. I'm so, so, so, _so_ excited" I grin widely.

"Look at you, you've got that glow" Melissa smiles at me as we pull up at the hospital. "I hope you're in the mood for company" she says.

"Why?" I ask. She points out the window. I smile softly. Taking up one side of the carpark is..Derek's camaro, Stiles' CJ-5 jeep, Lydia's toyota prius, Scott's dirtbike and Kira's silver honda.

"Come on, they'll all be waiting inside" she says. I get out of the car, Melissa in tow. I practially skip into the room with her, all of the pack already here. They look up when they hear us come in. Derek gets up first, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

"You look beautiful" he says shyly. I try to hide my smile, hugging him again. When we pull back, Lydia gets up with Kira and Cora.

"For you" Lydia says, holding out a large bonquet of red, yellow and pink roses. I smile, taking them and hugging her then Kira. I move to Cora, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you came back" I say.

"So am I" she smiles. We pull back. "How's Adelaide anyway?" she asks, touching my still barely noticable stomach. You can hear the pack start to murmer about how it's a boy then the others fight back, saying it's a girl.

"She's doing good" I smile.

"Good" Cora says, returning my smile with one of her own. She moves as Stiles walks up to me.

"You really do look beautiful" Stiles says, hugging me. I'm not the cuddliest person but I really appreciate the support and I love that they want to be here for me. And I think these hormones are making me all cuddley and lovable.

"Thanks Sti" I smile. Liam and Malia give me small hugs. I can tell they feel a little uncomfortable with how close the others are as they're the newer members. Kira is too but she's quickly fit in, partly because she's dating the alpha of the pack too. Which means, if someone messes with Kira, they mess with the true alpha. Oh, and his very erratic and unpredicatable kitsune pregnant cousin. Being honest, I don't know which of us is more dangerous right now. But Liam and Malia will get there, they just need some more time.

"Okay, come on you two" Melissa says. Derek takes my hand and we start walking out. Mel stops, turning to the pack that are following. "2, you guys. 2" she repeats.

"We'll bring you in as soon as i've seen my daughter first, promise" I tell them.

"Son" Stiles says behind a cough. I raise an eyebrow.

"Daughter" Lydia says, inspecting her manicured nails.

"Son" Scott says. I roll my eyes fondly, slipping out the door with Derek and Aunty.

..

I clench my toes and squeeze Derek's hand in mine as Aunty rubs a clear jelly over my stomach. Derek chuckles.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he smiles.

"What?" I ask again.

"It's nothing. You're just..happy" he says.

"I am" I nod. He tries o duck his head and hide the even bigger smile that comes to his face but I still see it.

"You know, I thought I had at least 5 more years until this day came" Melissa says, hooking up the equipment. Derek and I turn to look at her. "I was hoping i'd have gray hairs before you were pregnant, at least I could hide my stress behind them" she smiles softly. I smile too.

"I'm not stressing so you shouldn't either" I assure her. She smiles back. Okay, that's a lie. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Hell, I am" Derek admits. Melissa chuckles.

"Not as simple as you thought, right?" she asks him. He shakes his head.

"No. You think it's just a baby. It'll be born and everthing will be fine. But it's so much more than that. I mean, what happens if something happens when he's born? Or-or someone bullies him at school. What if Zuko loses control and wolfs out? How the hell are we supposed to explain that?" Derek stresses. I've never seen him get stressed over anything like this before. Even with all the crap the pack's been through and Araya and everything, he's never acted like this. He really cares about the baby, that much is painfully obvious.

"Der, take a deep breath" I tell him softly. He nods, taking a deep breath. "Everything's fine. Everything's going to be fine"

"I know" he nods. "I just think it hasn't hit me until now that i'm going to be a Dad and you're going to be a Mom" he says. I don't know why, but hearing him say those words make me panic too. I knew i was going to be a mother, but a Mom? Like _Mom_ Mom. Like I have a kid _Mom_.

"Oh god, i'm gonna be a Mom" I say, over-thinking it. "Do I have to drive a mini-van?" I ask, looking between Derek and Aunty. "I don't want too, I hate them" I say. "I wanna drive the camaro, I don't wanna-"

"Okay" Aunty says, holding her hands up and successfully making us both stop and shut up. "Both of you, need to calm down" she says. "Believe me when I tell you, there's going to be alot of times where you doubt things. I mean doubt _everything_. You'll doubt if you can really do this. You'll doubt if you're doing this with the right person. You'll doubt who you are as a person. But trust me, what you two are doing, it's nothing short of a miracle. This baby is a miracle. And as soon as that baby's born and you hold it..nothing else will matter. Every doubt you have will slip away and you'll be the happiest you've ever been. I promise" Aunty says softly.

"Thank you" Derek says with a small smile.

"No problem son" she says. Mel quickly busies herself with finishing setting everything up as we all process the fact that she just called Derek 'son'. Derek and Scott have practically been brothers from the word go, as soon as Scott was bitten, but to hear her say that..I think it shocked us both, her as well. But in a good way, pleasantly shocked. "Okay, you ready?" Aunty asks us. We both nod. "Okay, watch the moniter and listen" she says softly, bringing the probe over my stomach. We watch, strange black and white swirls coming up on the moniter.

"Um.." I say, not sure what i'm looking at.

"Hold on" Aunty says. Slowly the image becomes clearer. It becomes clearer until we all know for sure that we're looking at a baby. My eyes fill with tears and I find I have a much harder time holding them back then usual. There she is. Curled up. Sleeping. Peaceful. It's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my entire life. "There" Aunty says. She turns and looks at me, giving me a smile that tells me she's fighting back tears herself. She squeezes my arm. A much larger hand squeezes my hand. I turn and look at Derek, immediantly bursting into tears.

"Uh..crap. What did I do?" Derek asks, eyebrows burrowing. I shake my head.

"It's okay Derek, they're happy tears" Aunty assures him with a soft chuckle. Derek smiles now, kissing my head. I hug into his chest. "I'll give you two a minute then i'll come back in with the pack, alright?" Aunty says.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Derek nods. Aunty gives us a smile before getting up and walking out the door. She closes it behind her as you cna see the pack trying to peek in. "You okay?" Derek asks once it's just us. I pull back, nodding and forcing my tears back. I must look so crazy right now. A crying mess of happiness. It sounds crazy.

"I'm just happy" I assure him. I take a deep breath, calming myself. "Wow. She's so tiny"

"He's so tiny" Derek corrects with a grin, wiping the tears from my face. I roll my eyes fondly.

"Yeah, we'll see" I say.

"Yeah, we will" he smiles. We both turn towards the door when there's frantic knocking.

"Can we come in?" Scott asks.

"Come on!" Stiles whines. I share a smile with Derek. He leans in and we kiss softly. He nods.

"Yeah, come in" I call out to them. And then the floodgates were opened at werewolves, kitsune, coyotes, banshees and humans came pouring in the room with wide excited smiles.

..

..

**Still fighting over the gender :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shout out to Devious Neko Boi, Bre and Serena Sterling for reviewing! Yay! New reviewer, HI! Be patient my lovelies, the gender will be revealed soon enough :)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_3 and a half months pregnant_

"You're starting to get a little belly" Derek grins. I turn my head on my pillow to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I still love you" he smiles.

"I guess you're alright too" I grin. I lean over and kiss his lips softly. "As of today, the chance of miscarrage has gone down 75%" I say in relief. I have to admit, that has been in the back of my mind since everything with Araya and those hunters. Derek smiles and moves down so he can cuddle my slightly pudgy stomach.

"Not gonna happen" he says, kissing it.

"Hey..there's something I need to tell you" I say nervously. I was going to leave it, not say anything about the package. But then yesturday..

_I yawn, opening the letterbox. My face falls. There's a letter in here. It's addressed to me, under my real name: Jade McCall. I was hoping the package would be the only thing I recieved from them, that they wouldn't come looking. But I still don't know if that's really how I feel. They're my parents. But they abandoned me. And 20 years later, it still hurts. Especially now that i'm going to be a mother myself. I could never, ever even think about leaving my baby behind. Not ever. No matter how messy things got._

_I open the letter, reading it. I sigh sadly, stressed. I wipe my eyes quicky and head inside._

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, looking up at me.

"I don't want you to get mad" I sigh, feeling myself starting to get emotional. Derek notices too, sitting up beside me.

"Hey" he says, taking my hands in his. "Nothing you say will make me mad at you, alright? You can tell me anything, it's okay" he soothes. I nod, blinking away the tears in my eyes. I know how much Derek hates seeing me cry but it's hard with these pregnancy hormones. "What's up?" he asks.

"You see that box over there?" I ask, pointing out the familiar package on my shelf. Derek looks, nodding. "Can you get it? And the letter on top?"

"Sure" he nods, getting up. He grabs both things and brigns them over. I sit up properly too, sitting in front of him. He looks from the items, back up to me.

"Please, please don't get mad. You have to understand why" I plead.

"Jade, you're scaring me" he says. "Is this about the baby?" he asks.

"Not really"

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"Okay..this package. It came 2 months ago" I say, handing it over to him.

"What's in it?" he asks, looking down at it.

"Just open in" I coax quietly. He nods, cautiously going into it. He looks a little confused as he goes through the baby clothes.

"Who are these from?" he asks me. Noone but the pack know i'm pregnant and our close family friends like John, Chris and Deaton. I reach into the box and bring out the note. He looks at it. I hold it out to him, bowing my head as I get ready for him to get angry for hiding this from him. He takes it, opening it and reading it outloud. "Congratulations Jade. We look forward to meeting our grand-daughter. -D &amp; M McCall" he reads. I cringe, I can literally hear his mind thinking it over. "Grand-daughter?" he asks, looking back at me. I nod, bringing my head up to meet his eyes. Looks like my parents think it's going to be a girl too. I'm suprised to find he's not mad. "Jade, who's D and M McCall?" he asks me.

"It's..Dawn and Mark McCall" I tell him. "They.." I let out a deep breath. "They're my parents" I whisper.

"Jade" he sighs, putting everything down.

"I don't want you to be mad. I didn't want to worry you with it, I didn't even know for sure if it was really them" I say. "Please don't get mad that I didn't tell you" I stress, panicking a little. Derek moves to sit beside me. He brings an arm around my back, threading his other hand through mine.

"I'm not mad" he says. I turn to look at him with teary eyes. "I'm not" he assures me. "I do wish you told me sooner though, or told someone"

"I-I told Scott. Well..he was there when it came and..I couldn't lie about it" I admit.

"Well i'm glad you've decided to tell me now" he says softly.

"There's one more thing" I say, turning to look at him. "It's the reason I wanted to tell you now" I pull back from him, reaching over and grabbing the letter in the envelope.

"Is it from them?" Derek asks me. I nod.

"This only came yesturday. But I knew you needed to know. I knew I had to stop lying to you about it" I say. This letter is addressed to Jade McCall too. Derek frowns, seeing the name. "I know" I sigh. "I don't think they know Nana changed my name" I say. "I, uh..i've read this once..when it first came" I say, holding the folded paper in my hand.

"Hey, come here" Derek says. I move over to him again and he lifts me into his lap so i'm laying againist his chest. "Do you want me to read this?" he asks, looking at the letter.

"I think you'll want too" I say. "But I can't read it to you, i'm sorry, I can't" I sigh.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll read it together" Derek says. I nod, opening it up. We sit in silence, reading it.

_Jade,_

_It's been a couple months but we haven't forgotten about you._

_We were praying you'd send a letter back, we hope for the same thing now, but we understand if you don't. We both know things aren't going to be smooth sailing once we arrive. But we have all the time in the world to work on that. Your father and I expect to be in Beacon Hills within the next 2 weeks. I don't know exactly how far along you'll be but it won't matter. Your father and I look forward to seeing you again, meeting our future grand-daughter, as we're hoping it's a girl, and even meeting the father._

_And Jade, i'm sorry about Adelaide, i'm sorry about your grandmother._

_I really hope we can fix things once we've arrived, we both hope we can._

_Your's Sincerely,_

_D &amp; M McCall_

I let out a deep breath, unable to stop myself from crying this time. This isn't just a 'they might be coming'. They're coming. They'll be here in 2 weeks.

"Shhh" Derek hushes me, holding me close and putting the letter face down on the bed. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do and i'll do it" he says softly, resting his chin on my head as I hide myself againist his chest.

"I-I don't know" I say, gripping his henley tightly.

"Do you want them to come Jade?" he asks me.

"I don't know" I say. "I have no idea. Derek, i'm so scared" I admit. "What if..what if they're nice people and all this time i've been thinking I hate them for what they did to me? What if they had a good reason to leave me behind? What if I end up like them?" I panic.

"Hey, you listen to me" Derek says, pulling back so he can lock eyes with me. "There will never be a good enough reason to leave your baby behind. I'm sorry it happened, I really am and I wish I could change it, but don't you dare feel guilty for what they did to you. And do not think, not even for a second, that you will be like them. You'll be an amazing mother Jade, you already are. And I swear, I will never leave you or our baby behind. The pack will never let you feel the way you did when they left, I promise you. You'll never be alone, not again" he assures me. I smile through my tears. Derek uses his thumb to wipe away my tears. "I love you so much Jade" he says, holding my face in his hands. I smile weakly. "And if they come here, and there's a second where you think you don't want them here..we'll get rid of them. Scott and I will deal with them"

"What does that mean?" I ask him, sniffing back more tears as I can see a couple forming in Derek's eyes from seeing me cry.

"Not _that_" he says with a small smile.

"I'd kind of hope not" I say, returning it best I can.

"But we'll ask them to leave, to not come back" he says. "This all rests on you Jade. Don't stress about it, but this is your baby, and your life. So it's your choice. You say the word, and we'll deal with it" he tells me.

"It's just as much my baby as it is your's" I say. "Do you want them near her?" I ask him. "Will you let them near her?"

"Him" Derek corrects with a soft smile. "And..it's not my place to decide" he says. "But i'll be with you. I'll be by your side, just like I always will be" he promises, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "For now, let it go. We've got time and I don't want you to stress or worry" he says softly. I nod, relaxing into his chest. We're quiet for a few minutes, both settling ourselves down, mostly me. "You know what happens soon, right?" Derek asks me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"What's that?" I ask him, leaning into his touch.

"We get to find out baby's gender" he smiles happily, kissing my forehead.

"I'm excited for that" I smile.

"So am I. I've been dying to know" he admits cutely.

"You know the pack's betting money on this, right?" I ask him. He chuckles.

"I didn't expect any less"

"Neither did I" I giggle softly, feeling that stress leave my body. Derek's right, we have time. I have time. Stressing about it now is only going to make me feel like crap.

..

..

**Uh-oh! Her come her parents! Favourite, follow and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shout out to Serena Sterling, Bree and 1 for reviewing! Glad you guys like this :) I'm a little proud I can make you cry with my writing Serena..is the nicest possible way of course :) Yes, Derek's going to be on guard ;) Enjoy!**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_4 months pregnant_

"Oh my god" Aunty says, covering her mouth with her hands. I turn to look at her. She rushes over to me and hugs me.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I ask her, hugging her back.

"You're just so..pregnant" she smiles. She pulls back, kissing my cheek. "Look at you" we look at me in the mirror.

"I look fat" I frown. She chuckles.

"No sweetie, you look beautiful" she smiles. I give her a small smile. Melissa and Scott now know about the letters and package from my parents. It's either one of them or Derek that's hovering around me lately. I don't really mind. When I do mind, I make sure they know. And once i've 'let them know', i'm given my space to a point. "Has she kicked yet?" Aunty asks. I smile at the 'she'.

"Not yet. But it's close, I can feel it" I smile, touching my slowly growing stomach. By the time i'm 5 months, everyone's going to be able to tell i'm pregnant. But I don't mind. I'm not ashamed. I'm proud, so, so proud of me, Derek and the baby. We both turn towards the window when we hear movement. Aunty raises an eyebrow when the noise is Derek climbing in my window, a bottle of chocolate milk in one hand while he uses the other to pull himself inside. He stops, seeing us, a bag of gummy worms caught between his teeth.

"Morning Derek" Aunty says, crossing his arms over her chest. He gets to his feet inside. He scratches his neck awkwardly, looking sheepish.

"I uh..I thought you'd be at work" he says. I give him a small apologetic look. Aunty fishes into her pocket, bringing out her keys. She takes a key off, holding it out to Derek.

"Take it" she says. He takes it, looking at it, confused. "It's one of our house keys" she tells him. "So you don't have to sneak in the window. You're welcome here whenever Derek" she tells him with a chuckle.

"Thank you" he smiles, slipping the key into his pocket.

"Are those for me?" I ask hopefully, looking at the bag of gummy worms. Both adults chuckle.

"Yes. Deaton said you need to up your calcium intake, so..chocolate milk because I know you won't drink enough regular" he says, putting the bottle on the dresser. "And gummy worms because I know they're your favourite" he says, putting them down with the bottle.

"So adorable" Aunty sighs fondly. Derek and I turn to her with raised eyebrows. She smiles sheepishly. "I have work. I trust you'll look after my two girls" Mel grins at Derek. "I will be home later"

"I'm on guard" Derek assures her, making her smile.

"Have a good shift" I say to her. She smiles and waves, leaving us in the room together. Derek comes over and kisses me lightly before hugging me. I smile, hugging into his chest.

"I swear you glow more and more every day" he says.

"You're such a suck up" I chuckle.

"Excuse me for not wanting to get on your bad side again, get held in a blood bending hold" he says, amused.

"Well..that was your fault" I say sheepishly. "I told you to stop"

"My wolf wasn't having any of that" he chuckles.

"I could tell" I grin.

"Anyway" he says. "Here" he says, handing me the gummy worms. I grin widely, ripping into the bag and eating them straight away. Derek looks a little put off but my sudden appetite but in the fondest of ways.

"I love you" I say, a gummy worm hanging out of my mouth. Derek laughs, properly laughs. I feel a weird sensation in my stomach when he laughs. I stop, eyes widening when I realise what it was.

"Jade?" Derek asks, coming over to me. I take both of his hands and bring them over my stomach with my own. "What is it.." he trails off when baby does it again. We both smile widely. She kicked. For the first time. Our baby kicked. Derek has this painfully adorable smile on his face, bunny teeth, dimples and all. I can't help it, I make an excited yelp sound and hug the male tightly. He hugs me back, arms wrapping around my back. "I love you" he says, kissing me. I kiss him back softly. He pulls back. "You taste like gummy worms" he chuckles. I grin, nuzzling my face into his neck. This moment is perfect. Absolutely perfect. And of course, something has to ruin it. A knock on the door. I sigh, pulling back.

"I should get that" I say. I turn around and i'm quickly swept off my feet, Derek picking me up and walking me down the stairs. I chuckle, cheeks turning rosey. He puts me back on my feet at the door. I kiss his cheek in thanks before opening the door. "Morning" I greet the two strangers at my door. They both just look at me. Derek comes to my side, eyes studying them. We share a look before I look back at them. "Can I help you?" I ask them. The woman's eyes fall to my stomach and she covers her mouth, eyes filling with tears. Wait..

"Jade? Is that you?" the man asks. My face falls. "It's us" he says. "It's Mom and Dad" he says. I step back, feeling the panic rising in my chest. Crap.

..

..

**Crap! Her parents have arrived! Favourite, follow and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout out to Serena Sterling and Bree x2 for reviewing! Yes Serena, like on Jaws with the dramatic music :,D Bree, in real life it's around 16-20 weeks so 4-5 months. So very soon! Maybe even next chapter ;)**

**Jade's p.o.v**

I'm so shocked. I don't say anything and I don't move.

"Jade-" Dawn tries to reach out for me. There's a low growl, Derek stepping in front of her. "He's a wolf" she accuses, reaching into her bag for something. Nana said they were human. I had no idea they knew about the supernatural though. I grab Derek's arm, pulling him away from her when she brings out, what looks like, pepper spray. I can smell the wolfsbane without even trying. My eyes light up white, snarling at her in warning. Her face falls, Mark's as well. I can tell they're shocked. They had no idea.

"What's going on here?" comes Scott's voice. Dawn and Mark turn to him. His eyes fall to the spray in Dawn's hand. "Jade, get back" he growls, eyes lighting up red as he growls, stalking up to them.

"She's our daughter, back off" Mark says, bringing out an electrical baton. Scott's body tenses with anger, realising these are my poor excuses for 'parents'.

"Stop. Stop it!" I warn them, my kitsune panicking as a threat's now upon Scott.

"When he backs down" Mark says, looking at Scott.

"I should kill you" Scott says angerily. "For what you did to her"

"Derek, stop him" I plead the male. He goes to Scott's side.

"Not right now" Derek says. Scott lunges, Derek grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back. True alpha or not, Derek's stronger. "She needs answers, hold on" Derek coaxes, holding him back. Scott breathes heavily, trying to push his wolf back.

"I need this Scott" I say. My cousin looks past my parents and locks eyes with me. You see the anger drain from him as he sees I _do_ need this. I didn't know if I wanted them to come and find me. But they're here now. And I want answers as to why I was left an orphan even though they were still alive. Derek cautiously lets Scott go. "Get inside, everyone" I say. My parents look so suprised, so shocked by how this has all played out. I bet they expected their knocked up _human_ daughter to welcome them with open arms. No. That's not what's going to happen. They both glance uneasily at Derek and Scott. "You came all this way. This is the only time i'm giving you. Get inside" I say, getting annoyed that I have to repeat myself.

"We want to talk to you. Alone" Mark says.

"I don't think so" Derek says.

"And who are you to say that?" he asks Derek, trying to stare the wolf down.

"He's the father to my baby. So back off" I ground out, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Mark eyes Derek, both parents processing this new information. Well, they did say they wanted to meet the father. Here he is, in all his angry, protective glory. Both parents walk inside the house cautiously, looking around. Derek and Scott follow, both hovering around me. We go to the lounge area. The air is tense and thick, it's almost suffocating. But i'm too mad to care. "Sit down" I say to them. Both parents sit down on the couch. I sit across from them, Scott taking his place at my side. I hear the crack of bones and soon, Derek in his wolf form is circling the perimetre of the room, watching both of them. I'm not actually suprised.

"He's..he's evolved?" Dawn asks, suprised. I nod. "Jade, we came to-"

"Why?" I ask them.

"What?" she asks.

"Why did I grow up with my Nana?" I ask, finding I can't actually get the words 'why did you abandon me?' out to their faces. It hurts enough to think about it let alone say it with the bastards right here.

"We'll explain that, but first-" Mark tries.

"Get out" I say.

"What?"

"I said, get out" I repeat. "You either answer my questions or you leave right now" I give them the option. Both options i'm okay with. I'd love to know the truth but if they're not going to give it to me then they can leave. I don't care. I really feel no connection to these people at all. My kitsune can't even smell the family bond. Because there is none because my parents have been Nana and Aunty Melissa. And that's how it's been my whole life.

"Okay, okay" Dawn says. "I'll tell you what happened" she sighs. I give her my attention, one of my hands coming to my stomach to rub small circles over the bump. "I was 16 when I got pregnant. Your father and I had nothing, we had nowhere to live, we had no jobs. We couldn't support you..that's why. It was for your own good, it was all for you-" I cut her off, growling.

"Don't you _dare_ make out you did that for me" I warn her. "You didn't adopt me out, you _left_ me. I'm lucky your mother is a far better woman and mother than you ever were. She took me in and raised me. And then Scott's Mom took me in and finished the job. And you know what? They did a good job" I praise them proudly.

"I can see they did" Dawn says.

"So why couldn't you?" I ask her. She goes to answer but I cut her off. "Because you were broke? You didn't own a house? That's bullshit"

"It's not. It's the truth" Mark says.

"No, it's not" I shake my head. "I bet you didn't even look for jobs. I bet you didn't even _try_. You fooled around like _stupid_ teenagers and she got pregnant-"

"Tell me something, did you plan to get pregnant?" Dawn asks me. "Did you two not fool around like stupid teenagers?" Derek growls at her, warning her. I know what we were doing wasn't just 'fooling around', it was to show how we felt for each other. I will admit, it was a little bit of a hot mess but it wasn't just a roll around in the sheets to get off. We both know that. I put my hand out to the angry wolf. This is my fight.

"No, we didn't plan it" I tell them honestly. "But I am pregnant. So i'm taking responsibility for it, we both are. But not you two. You took the easiest way out, the selfish way. You didn't even have the guts to ab.." I don't finish the word. "And I hate you for it" I say, not regretting the words once they've left my mouth. I'm mad. And I have _every_ right to be mad. "Even if all that stuff was true and we could get past that, it's been almost 21 years" I say. "You couldn't be bothered come find me before then?" I ask. I know i'm right. They can't sit there in a nice dress and a nice blazer and tell me that they're still homeless and broke after 21 years. "You know what? I got my answers. Now, I want you out of this house, and I never want to see or hear from you ever again" I say, tears turning glassey.

"That's not fair Jade, we are your parents" Mark says, standing up. Before either wolf can warn him off, I stand up too.

"You're nothing to me" I say. "You weren't around when I grew up. You weren't there when I had my 1st birthday. You weren't there when Nana died. You weren't there when I graduated from high school. And you know what? You're not gonna be here to see this baby grow up either. I won't let you" I say, getting upset.

"But we're here now, Jade, i'm your mother-"

"No you're not" I shake my head. "The only mothers i've known is Adelaide Murphy, Claudia Stilinski and Melissa McCall, not you. Don't even _think_ you're close to what they are to me. As for fathers, that spot was taken by John Stilinski a long time ago" I say, speaking their names proudly. "You have _never_ been there for me. I don't even know why you're here now. I don't even know how you knew about the baby" I say.

"Call it 'Mother's Intuition'" Dawn says. "I just knew something was wrong with you, I did some research and made some calls. It didn't take long for us to find out. And no, we had no idea you were dragged into this supernatural life as well. We wish you weren't, for your sake and your baby's" she says. I stop, mind ticking through the words she just said.

"Did you just say 'something _wrong_'?" I ask her. Araya was the last person to say something like that. And we all know how she ended up. Dawn opens her mouth but nothing comes out when she realises her mistake. "I am _not_ like you. There is nothing wrong with this baby. I love him or her and I always will. You..you're disgusting" I say. My anger gets the best of me, I open my hand at my side. That phantom liquid fills it and I see Dawn tense up as I take control of her body. "I would never do what you two did. Even if I was by myself, if I was broke, if I was homeless or if I was sick and dying. I would never-" I close my fist a little. "_Ever_-" I close it a little more. "Do that"

"Jade.." Scott says. "Jade..stop" he says, standing up. I glare at the woman with teary eyes.

"Whatever you're doing to her, stop" Mark says, seeing Dawn's dilemmia.

"Come on Jade, this isn't you" Scott says softly, his hands coming to mine carefully. Derek makes a whining sound. I look at him and he shakes his snout. "It's over Jade" Scott whispers, softly flexing my hand out again with his. I let out a deep, shaky breath, releasing her. Dawn gasps for breath, Mark trying to calm her. I'm suprised in myself. Weither she abandoned me or not, she's still an innocent person. My kitsune is in no way happy they've invaded our home though. And it's even worse because I feel my kitsune inside of me, pacing and snarling at the thought of both 'parents' being remotely close to my own young.

"Go. And don't come back" I say to them. They both look up at me. I lean forward, putting my hands on the coffee table. "Because next time, I won't stop" I threaten them. "Do you understand me?" I ask. Both nod. The 3 of us watch as they stand up and they walk out the door. Once it shuts, tears wash over me and I get really upset. I'm not sure why though, i'm angry, not upset. Scott pulls me to him, hugging me. Derek rubs his muzzle againist my stomach softly.

I didn't know if I wanted them to come and find me. But they did.

I got the answer i've been searching for my whole life.

And I don't regret the cold and harsh things I said or how I forced them to leave.

This baby will grow up knowing it's Grandfather and Grandmothers are Adelaide, Claudia, Melissa and John.

I won't spoil my baby's childhood like they did for me. I refuse too.

I refuse to let him or her feel abandonment.

Derek and I are going to be better parents than they ever could have been.

And Nana will be proud.

I'm been unsure about alot lately, wondering if I can do this or if i'll be able to be a mother.

I can and I _will_.

..

..

**Whoa, feels! Sorry if it got a little heavy on the dark emotions but I have some buried abandonment issues of my own I felt I could vent into this chapter. I feel like as a writer that's what it's about, relating to and being able to explore those emotions and experiences. And it does make you want to be better than that person which is a good thing for you :) I'm still deciding if the parents should come back? I feel there's still uncovered ground, like how they knew about supernatural and wolfsbane etc. But let me know, i'm perfectly okay with that being the last we see of them being honest, they suck and they don't deserve her time *clicks fingers in Z formation* Favourite, follow and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shout out to Serena Sterling and Bree for reviewing! Yes, Jade was **_**very**_** mad! And Derek was wolfing out, ready to protect his baby and his baby's baby :3**

**Jade's p.o.v**

_4 and a half months pregnant_

"Why are you frowning?" Kira asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I meet her eyes.

"Do you think I did what was right?" I ask her. "With my parents? Sending them away like that?"

"J" she sighs, coming to sit beside me on my bed. She crosses her legs, taking one of hands in both of hers. That level of calmness washes over me. Me and Kira, we have a strange connection. We've got a bond that we don't have with anyone else. I vaguely remember having this sort of connection with my Nana. It's because we're both kitsune. It's hard to explain.. It's like a family bond..but it's not. It's hard to explain. But it's brought Kira and I closer, she's a good friend. And she's good to Scott, she's a good girlfriend so that's good too. "You did and said what you felt" she says to me.

"But I made them leave and..and maybe it was a mistake?" I say, face drooping sullenly.

"Jade, do you really think that?" Kira asks me. I sigh.

"I don't know" I say. "No, of course I don't" I admit. "I just feel..unbalanced"

"It's the pregnancy hormones" she tells her.

"I know" I nod. "I wish they'd piss the hell off"

"I know you do" Kira says with a small smile. I return it.

"I know everyone's been treading lightly around me since my parents were here"

"We just don't want to upset you" she assures me. "I don't know about them, but I can see this whole pregnancy thing is alot harder for you than you show" I look away shyly. "I'm right, aren't I?" she asks.

"Yeah" I nod. "I just..I know i'm gonna love and protect this baby, I know I am, I already do.."

"But?" Kira asks, knowing there's a but.

"Argh. It doesn't matter. I'm being stupid" I sigh.

"Nope. You're not brushing it off. You're gonna talk about it" Kira tells me. I looks at her, suprised. "So, go on" she pushes. I nod.

"I've been having these dreams"

"Dreams?"

"Okay..nightmares" I correct myself.

"What about?" she asks me. I frown, not really wanting to say it outloud.

"They..they're about me either..losing the baby or something bad happening to them once they're born" I say quietly, looking into my lap. They've been horrible nightmares. Derek's over almost every single night and he knows something's up but I don't talk about it. I don't want to stress him or upset him. I know deep down he's had the fear of losing his unborn child ever since Araya came after us. And I think he still has it. So we don't talk about that happening, we don't talk about bad things like that, only good things.

"Jade, that's not gonna happen" Kira says softly. I look up at her with teary eyes.

"Remember when Aunty had those dreams about Araya and the hunters before it happened? What if..what if this is the same thing that's happening to me?" I ask.

"Jade-"

"What if I lose my baby?" I ask, tears filling my eyes. "What if something bad happens? Kira, I can't handle something like that happening" I panic.

"Jade, Jade, Jade" Kira says, grabbing my shoulders softly and looking in my eyes. "Look at me" she says. I look at her. "Take a deep breath" I take a deep breath, trying to calm mself down. "That's not going to happen" she says, looking right at me.

"But what if-"

"Jade. It's _not_ going to happen" she assures me. I nod, sniffing back my tears. "You're upset, you're stressing, you're probably hungry" that makes me chuckle a little. "See? You're okay" she says. She takes my hand and puts it over my stomach. "You feel that? You feel that heartbeat? That's your baby and _she_ is fine" Kira assures me. I nod, sucking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "Come on, we're gonna make lunch" she says, getting up. I smile, getting up with her and following her to the kitchen. Kira goes into the fridge, bringing out food to make something. I lean againist the counter, hands on my stomach. "You okay?" Kira asks. I look up at her. I nod.

"Yeah. Hey..thank you for that and just for being here" I say. She smiles.

"It's nothing Jade, I want to be here" she says.

"I bet you regret that decision now" I tease. She chuckles. I laugh too, feeling better. I know I should calm down and not stress about the dreams. I'm going to the hospital to see Deaton and Aunty Mel today so i'll ask them.

..

Once Kira and I have something to eat and i've fully calmed myself down, we lounge on the couch and watch a movie. There's a knock on the door before it opens, closing again. Kira and I don't have to look. We both know it's Derek. He drops a kiss to my head, giving Kira a nod in greeting, before sitting down beside me.

"Are you ready for this?" Derek asks, a hand rubbing over my baby bump.

"Are you ready to have it rubbed in your face that i'm right?" I ask with a smile. He chuckles, Kira laughing.

"Weither you're right or not, i'm happy either way" he says, looking into my eyes like this is some cheesy romance film.

"Aw" Kira cooes.

"But he's a boy" Derek adds wth a grin. And there's the Derek I know and love.

"You've never been more wrong" Kira says. Derek turns to her.

"Oh really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, duh" she says. "Clearly, it's a girl"

"Why? Because 'she's' high-maintance like a female?" Derek asks. I can't help but grin. Ouch.

"No, because she's smart, _unlike_ a male" Kira shoots back. Oh. Double ouch. I watch the two with a soft smile, playful banter being thrown between the two about baby's gender.

..

"Are you ready for this?" Aunty asks me, Deaton at her side.

"Oh hell yeah" I grin, lifting my shirt up over my stomach. I relax into the hospital bed, taking deep breaths. All that baby equipment comes out, Deaton and Aunty hooking everything up. I jolt a little when the cool liquid comes over my belly. I giggled, squirming a little. All 3 of them stop, turning to look at me. "Sorry" I smile sheepishly.

"It's okay" Melissa chuckles. "Here we go" she says, bringing the probe to me stomach.

"What is it? A boy?" Derek asks immediantly.

"Give me a second Derek" Aunty says, grinning to herself out of excited and nervous actions. I can hear Derek tapping his foot on the ground, trying to wait for an answer. "Okay..I see something" she says, stopping over my stomach.

"What do you see?" I ask, very impatient and nervously excited as well.

"Hold on" she says, moving the probe a little more. "Here" she says. What Derek and I don't hear since we're so focused on the baby, is the door open behind us and a bunch of teenagers creep into the room.

"What?" I ask, looking at the screen.

"Wait" she says again.

"Aunty" I groan. She laughs.

"I'm joking" she grins. "Do you wanna know the sex of the baby?" she asks us. I look at Derek. He takes my hand and we both nod, looking back at her. She smiles widely. "You're both having a healthy, beautiful baby girl" she tells us.

"I knew it!" Derek and I both turn around, finding the _entire_ pack, parents and all, standing behind us. Lydia and Kira high-five triumphantly. I look back at Derek with a wide smile. He smiles back with glassey eyes, kissing me. We pull back and I sit up so we can hug tightly.

"I told you" I whisper in his ear.

"You did" he smiles, kissing me again.

"Okay guys, you can congratulate them later. Out, out, out" Aunty Mel says, shooing the pack out.

"What? No, Mom!" Scott whines.

"You're not supposed to be in here anyway. Come on, just wait outside" she says. They reluctantly back out. Kira catches my eye, giving me a knowing nod. Damn..I have to ask Deaton about these nightmares.

"Derek, could you go help control them?" I ask. "I just need to talk to Aunty for a minute, just me" I say, hoping he won't question it.

"Everything okay?" he asks me, meeting my eyes. My mind goes into overdrive. I have to lie. It's not even really a lie. I am fine, I just don't like the dreams. And I don't want to tell him what I see because I know it's a fear of his anyway. If they don't stop, i'll tell him. If they get worse, i'll tell him. I'm not going to keep something from him for months again. But right now, while he's so happy he actually has tears in his eyes, I can keep it to myself.

"Of course" I smile. "Just baby..femaley stuff" I say. He cringes.

"Yeah, i'll wait outside" he nods. I chuckle. Men are just..Derek's funnily weird sometimes. He kisses me once more before slipping out the door to where the pack are emerged in conversation about the baby girl coming in about 4-5 months.

"What's up?" Aunty asks me. I sit up, crossing my legs.

"Uh..i've been.." I glance nervously at the door. "I've been having these really bad nightmares" I tell them both. "Derek doesn't know, only Kira does"

"It is a common thing is start having nightmares around 4 months" Deaton says, Melissa nodding.

"But um..what if they're like the visions you had?" I ask Aunty.

"What are the dreams about?" she asks me.

"Um..about me..losing the baby" I say, looking in my lap. "Or once she's born, something really bad happening"

"Okay, Jade, look at me" Aunty says, sitting down beside me. I look up at her. "Adelaide's fine. She's healthy. I'm not saying i'm 100% certian about anything but if something was to happen, we'd know and we'd help" she says, rubbing my arm.

"Okay" I nod, sniffing back tears. "I just can't have that happen" I admit.

"I know. Noone wants that. And we'll do _everything_ we can to make sure it doesn't, okay? But she's healthy, and she's strong so don't even think about that anymore" she says softly.

"Okay" I say, feeling a little better. Deaton comes over to us.

"This is common in pregnant woman" he assures me. "I can tell you're not going to want to but next time it happens, you should tell Derek. He can help calm you down and it'll help you sleep better. This is a long process for you and you need your partner at your side supporting you at all times" Deaton says.

"I couldn't have said it any better" Aunty nods in agreement. "Just remember, you don't have to hide the way you're feeling from Derek. He's here for good, even I know that. He's here for you to cry on, talk to, hell hit him if you need too..just don't tell him I said to do that" she says with a smile. I chuckle.

"Got it" I smile.

"Now go on, get out there and get ready to hug everyone. We'll be out in a second" she says. I nod, getting to my feet. I walk out the door and immediantly, arms are wrapped around me.

"Congratulations J" Scott says, hugging me tightly but being careful of my baby belly. I hug him back.

"Thanks" I smile widely.

..

..

**Of course it was going to be a girl! I was actually really tempted to switch it up like 'You're having twins! A girl and a boy!' but then I thought about the future and I just couldn't. But a girl! Yay! Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
